Blue and Red flames (On Hold)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: We all know the path Azula took. But what if she had a friend to guide her down a slightly different path? When she meets her new friend Diyu, it leads to a new understanding of the world. Rated T for violence, death and cursing. 1-2 chapters a week, slightly ooc Azula. continues to legends of Korra. Azula x Diyu by season 3.One chapter On every other Saturday. Infrequent updates.
1. New Friends

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Avatar. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own Avatar, Nick, Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko do.**

 **(Fire Nation, Royal Palace, Royal Gardens.)**

Azula sighed as she watched Mai and Zuko play, she rolled her eyes as her mother walked over with a small blue-eyed boy with hair the same colors as hers.

"Mother who is this…."

Azula said as she searched for the right word, her mother ignored her town as she smiled as the boy looked at her directly, not intimidated.

"Azula, this is Diyu, he's Duke's Ran Shao's son… He wanted to play with you."

Her mother said as Azula sighed as Diyu looked at her.

"Well maybe I don't want to play with him, mother."

Azula said as her mother started to respond before she turned to see Zuko talking to Mai as she turned back to her daughter.

"Azula, just give him a chance while I deal with your brother."

Her mother said as Azula sighed as her mother walked away.

"I guess I'm stuck with you… Sad, isn't it?"

Azula said as Diyu rolled his eyes before walking next to her.

"Not as sad as the fact that we lost Ba Sing Se, first to break the outer wall, your highness."

Diyu said as Azula's smile turn to a frown before turning into a small smirk as she spoke up once more.

"Yeah, Uncle Iroh would have had taken the entire city if well… You know."

Azula said as Diyu sat down on a rock in front of her as he shook his head.

"Diyu, do you think my grandfather will win our war against the other nations?"

Azula asked as Diyu smirked the same way a boy would before they did something they enjoyed more than anything.

"Of course, we're the Fire Nation, we're going to win this war easily… It is just a matter of time, why?"

Diyu asked as Azula smiled before shrugging and speaking up.

"Nothing, just wondering what you thought of things… Your starting to grow on me."

Azula said as Diyu smiled and Azula smiled back, genially before they were interrupted by a flash of pink as a small girl back flipped into the rock Azula was sitting on.

"Hey, Azula, who's this guy?"

The guy said as Azula turned to look at the cheerful face of Ty Lee as she spoke up.

"Ty Lee, this is Diyu, one of my newest friends. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

Azula asked as Ty Lee turned and waved at Diyu as he waved back.

"Hi, I'm Ty Lee, one of Azula's best friends, nice to meet you!"

Ty Lee said as Azula turned to look at her brother as he tried to fire bend only for a shower of sparks to fall around him as Azula laughed and waved two of her fingers back and forth, moving a small flame between them.

"Poor little, brother, he's never going to be able to beat me at this rate… Weird."

Azula said as Diyu looked at her as he rolled his eyes and held up his hand as a small fire formed in the palm of his hand.

"Firebending is easy, you just need to have something to be aggressive about, your highness."

Diyu said as Azula launched a fireball at the boy as he caught it with his other hand and clenched his fist, putting out the fire as Azula smiled at him.

"We're going to be good friends, Diyu, I'm sure of it now."

Azula said as Ty Lee looked between the two Firebenders, tilting her head with childlike innocence.

"Does this mean Diyu will be playing with us more often?"

Ty Lee asked as her mother started to bring Zuko and Mai over as Azula spoke up, choosing the moment to speak up as her mother drew within earshot.

"Yes, Ty Lee, I think I'd be happy if Diyu came over more often… I would like to play with him more often."

Azula said as her mother smiled as Mai and Zuko sat down with the trio, Mai with Azula and Zuko with Diyu as Diyu looked at Zuko before turning his attention back to the princess.

"I'm glad to see you and Diyu are getting along, Azula. Zuko, this is Diyu, he's the son of Duke Shao, he'll be playing with you and your sister from now on, say hi."

Ursa said to her son as Diyu held out his hand as Zuko spoke up.

"Does that mean Azula will stop shooting fire at me for telling on her?"

Zuko said as Azula looked at her brother with annoyance.

"Why you little-!"

Azula hissed as she lunged at her brother as Diyu held her back.

"Azula, Zuzu here is just jealous you have more friends, right Zuzu?"

Diyu teased as Zuko growled as Ty Lee and Azula laughed as Diyu let her go.

"Fine, Zuzu can have that one small victory, just thank Diyu for that, Zuzu…. I'm going to use that nickname all the time now."

Azula said as she nearly fell over laughing as Zuko turned away in embarrassment as Ursa frowned before Diyu sighed and spoke up.

"I'm sorry your highness, I just don't feel like letting the princess get into a fight… It'd be a shame."

Diyu said as Azula rolled her eyes and turned to face her new friend as she spoke up.

"You can call me Azula, it's not like I have much power yet like my grandfather and uncle do."

Azula said as Ursa was about to speak to her daughter before one of the royal servants came out and whispered something into her ear as she turned to the group of children.

"Azula, Zuko, I have to speak with your father for now, both of you play nice with each other…. Diyu, will you tell me if anything happens between them when I get back?"

Ursa asked as Diyu nodded as Ursa left with the servant as Diyu turned back to Azula.

"So… Anyone want to do something besides sit and talk about boring things?"

Mai asked as Azula hopped off the rock she was sitting at to address the group.

"Well, I say we go to the fountain, Zuzu, you and Mai can walk in front of us to there if you want."

Azula said with a smirk which Diyu shared.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, so Azula is going somewhat different in this story and Diyu is going to be with her a lot more. Next chapter will be Sunday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Training

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Blue and Red flames. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Avatar, Nick, Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko do.**

 **(Fire Nation, Royal Palace, Throne Room.)**

"Begin!"

9-year-old-Azula heard as she and Diyu rushed at each other, her father had decided to test she and Diyu when he had discovered that Diyu was a firebender, she also remembered when the boy had been invited with his family to the royal dining hall.

'Good times with all those war talks about fuddy duddy uncle...'

Azula thought as she charged and launched a fireball which Diyu flipped over.

Azula grinned as she launched a wave of fire at Diyu, something he easily leapt over as he launched a fire wave at her with a kick as she rolled, her grandfather, Azulon, watched with interest as the fight went on.

"What's wrong, Diyu, not used to real power?"

Azula teased as she launched 2 more waves of fire as she spin kicked at Diyu, something he cut through as he launched a wave of fire at her.

'Of course, she gets to show off her Firebending prowess and her dad gets to see how skilled I am… Why didn't I expect that from Azula?'

Diyu thought as he saw Azula lean to the side, the flames barely brushing the air in front of her as she launched and leapt into the air and punched at him.

Azula blinked as Diyu rolled to the side before she slammed him into a pillar with a massive wave of fire.

"Aw, you've had enough, Diyu?"

Azula teased as Diyu didn't rise, despite herself, part of her felt bad as she started to walk over before Diyu launched her into the air with a fiery uppercut.

"Nope, but thanks for asking, Azula…"

Diyu said as Azula smirked evilly as she lunged at Diyu with a fiery fist as Diyu did the same.

"Enough! We've seen enough from you both, granddaughter…. Zuko, you may begin your routine.

Azulon said as he held up his hand, both Azula and Diyu bowed before returning to their seats as Diyu laughed.

"That was fun, Azula… You've been training since we last spared."

Diyu said as Azula gave a sinister smirk, something she saw Diyu form as well as both watched Zuko begin his routine, something both Firebenders knew that the prince wouldn't be able to match up to as Azula whispered her next sentences.

"So, have you… You've gotten stronger…. Stronger then Zuzu at least."

Azula said as they watched the prince mess up, Diyu rolled his eyes upon watching the prince mess up as Ozai turned to Azula and her friend.

"Azula, take Diyu and wait outside, I'll be outside soon."

Ozai said as Azula nodded, Diyu grabbed her shoulder as she turned with mischief in her eyes.

"Tell me what happens, I want to know how the talks go."

Diyu whispered with an evil smirk as Azula smiled and patted her friend on the head.

"Don't worry, you're be the first to know, Dy."

Azula said, recalling her nickname she'd given Diyu as the Firebender exited the room, he heard Azula drag Zuko to the blinds as Diyu waited by the throne room doors.

'I wonder how long until Zuzu runs out of the room in fear?'

Diyu said as he listened, he couldn't hear every detail but the words he could hear talked about would be fire lord next.

Diyu could guess who wanted to be fire lord as he knew Ozai would try and bring up his right to rule since Azula's uncle had retreated from Ba Sing Se in disgrace after the siege.

Diyu smiled evilly as Zuko ran out of the room as he heard Azulon raise his voice in anger, Azula walked out of the room and smiled back as the two left the throne room.

"Your dad is pushing his luck, trying to seize the throne with words alone isn't going to get him the throne…. Did it go well?"

Diyu asked as Azula shrugged, seeming to not care who was Fire Lord before she spoke up.

"Dad tried to assert his right to rule by claiming Uncle had lost his right to rule when he fled Ba Sing Se… Grandfather didn't agree, I'm going to get that weapon Zuzu got from Uncle…. Then, I'm going to find out what happens to the rest of the family…. Grandfather isn't going to be happy, Diyu."

Azula said as Diyu followed before Azula stopped, a smirk playing on her lips before she turned and spoke up once more.

"Oh, and dad spoke up, you're be able to come with me if we ever fight in the war… But I'm not letting you serve with those other soldiers… Your serve with me, Diyu."

Azula said as Diyu rolled his eyes before speaking, sounding amused as he responded.

"Something tells me you had something to do with that, your highness… I'll train when I get home… How badly do you think Zuzu is messed up? He truly doesn't understand how things work in the Fire Nation."

Diyu said as Azula turned, using two of her fingers, bringing his face to face hers as she spoke, a smirk on her face.

"Leave little Zuzu to me, dear Diyu… But your right, he has no idea how our great nation works…. And by the way, I'll help you train… Its what friends are for."

Azula said as she turned and started to walk away, leaving Diyu to start to walk towards his parents.

What Azula said next made him freeze in place.

"I can't have my best friend and second in command fall behind in his training."

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, this was supposed to take place during the time of Azula practicing her fire bending, next chapter will be Azula and Diyu watching Zuko's Agni Kai from the show… Then the events of the show will begin with Azula's appearance in season 2. Until later today, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Ready for War

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Blue and Red flames. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own Avatar, Nick, Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko do.**

 **(Fire Nation, Royal Palace, Courtyard.)**

Iroh looked over his shoulder as his niece and a soldier wearing blackish armor reminiscent of the Royal Precession watched the Agni Kai.

what Iroh didn't know was that the soldier was Diyu, the emblems of blue suns on his shoulder pads gleamed as a messenger hawk landed on his shoulder.

Diyu and Azula watched the Agni Kai, Diyu's eyes narrowing under his helmet to slits, like a cat ready to pounce and kill its prey as he pet the messenger hawk as the bird cawed.

"There you are, Fenghuang, you're missing the show."

Diyu said as he turned back to watch Zuko backpedal as a wave of fire slashed at his feet, he bit back a laugh as Azula turned to him as did several soldiers. To the Fire Nation Military, Diyu was simply a captain in the army, some thinking he could be a colonel one day.

To those who did know more about him, he was Azula's personal lieutenant and in charge of her soldiers as well as being her second in command.

'I wonder what poor little Zuzu did to deserve this?'

Azula thought as she turned to Diyu, her eyes watching her friend and second in command, watching the battle out of the corner of her eye as Zuko barely rolled out of the way of another wave of fire.

Neither Azula nor Diyu knew what Zuko had done to earn the Fire Lord's wrath, not even Azula's master manipulating skills would allow her to wring any information out of the higher officers, princess or not.

'Diyu only told me he overheard Zhao say something about Zuzu speaking out of turn against one of the generals… Poor, poor Zuzu…'

Azula thought as Diyu chuckled as a massive fireball knocked Zuko to the ground.

"I'm surprised he's lasted this long, its interesting… Somewhat."

Diyu said as Zuko flipped out the way of a torrent of fire which made him slide back from the concussive force of the attack once he landed as Azula turned to Diyu, she remembered back when they were 9.

Both were now 14 and skilled warriors, Diyu had discovered when he was at his strongest, his flames burned a jade green, they were the normal red for the most part.

'And his lightning bending is coming along nicely…. Not that I'm surprised, I did teach him to use it as well.'

Azula as she remembered the sparing matches the duo had fought against each other to make sure they were ready when they fought in the Great War.

Diyu and Azula both watched as Zuko fell to the ground from a fiery kick, the Fire Lord launched a massive wave of flames at the Prince.

Diyu and Azula watched with interest as the flames burned one side of Zuko's face, causing the boy to fall to the ground, clutching his face as he rolled on the ground in pain.

Azula's lips curled into a smile as Diyu let at a chuckle as the Fire Lord walked away, leaving Zuko on the ground.

To the crowd's credit, Zuko didn't scream from the pain, Iroh rushed to his side, he turned to see Azula and Diyu walk away, leaving Zuko to look at his sister as she gave him a small look of pity before it turned into a mocking smile as she and Diyu left.

(Fire Nation Royal Palace, Azula's Quarters)

"Can I ask why you still wear makeup when you're not in public?"

Diyu asked as he leaned against the door to his friend's room. If it was anyone else, Azula would have burnt them to ash.

Diyu however, she found was too much of a good friend to burn as she exited her room, having exchanged her armor for a red robe.

She also didn't wear makeup, leaving her lips bare and she had let her hair down, allowing it to come down to her neck as she looked at Diyu, his hair was spiky but short and his ocean blue eyes hiding the ruthless and cunning warrior under them.

She also laughed upon realizing he had fallen over, having lost his balance when she opened the door.

"Diyu, don't you know its indignant of a soldier to bow before their princess unless she asked for them to?"

Azula cooed, she couldn't resist teasing her old friend as Diyu looked at her pale bare feet before flipping to his feet, he placed his helmet on his head as he spoke.

"Very funny, sparky, your just lucky I was in a position that you could embarrass me."

Diyu bit back, unafraid of angering the princess as she simply crossed her arms as the duo started to walk through the halls.

"I've heard rumors, whispers from your dad."

Diyu said as Azula turned to face him in interest.

"What did you hear, anything important?"

Azula asked as Diyu and her swiveled their heads, making sure no one was watching them as they talked.

"Ba Sing Se is being targeted, along with the rest of the Earth Kingdom, more troops are being deployed and their building something big to handle the walls…"

Diyu said as Azula rolled her eyes, she had already heard this and processed it in her mind hours ago.

"Gee, thanks, Diyu, that was so informative."

Azula sneered as Diyu rolled his eyes under his helmet before speaking up once again.

"Cute…. Your dad might also be sending us out, something about us both 'being ready for battles?'"

Diyu said as Azula's eyes widened, she hadn't heard that, even from her father herself.

As if sensing what Azula was going to ask, Diyu spoke.

"Before you ask, yes, I made sure those rumors are true…. Do you want me to get the Fenhau Lau and the rest of second battalion ready?"

Diyu asked as Azula looked at him with eyes as cold as ice.

"Do it, and then come with me, father will want to talk to both of us."

Azula ordered as Diyu nodded and smiled like a shark.

 **Author notes**

 **Now begins the events of season 2 and Azula and Diyu chasing Aang! For those who are wondering how the Agni Kai went on for so long in the story and Zuko just didn't get burned…. Zuko was trying to escape his father's attacks… He just didn't fight back like he also did in the story. Next chapter will take place when Ozai sends Azula and Diyu after the Avatar. Until Monday, Lighting Knight out!**


	4. On the Hunt

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Blue and Red flames. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own Avatar, Nick, Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko do.**

 **(Fire Nation, Royal Palace, Throne room.)**

Diyu hated bowing, even to someone like the Fire Lord, despite that, he was silent as he and Azula bowed before the man as he spoke up.

"Daughter, Captain Diyu…. You are aware of the siege on the Northern Water Tribe, yes? You know that our fleet there was destroyed?"

"Yes, my lord."

Diyu said as the Fire Lord spoke again, his voice full of venom.

"Then I will move on… Azula, your Uncle is a traitor, and your brother Zuko is a failure… I have a task for you both."

The Fire Lord said as Diyu and Azula shared a look, both grinning as the Fire Lord spoke up again.

"Track them down, drag them back here… Dead or Alive."

The Fire Lord hissed as Diyu spoke for both of them.

"We're handle it, we won't fail like Admiral Zhao did, my lord."

Diyu said as the Fire Lord nodded before gesturing that the duo was allowed to leave as Diyu looked back to see 8 soldiers wearing armor belonging to the Royal Precession.

They were the Fenhau Lau: Diyu's personal unit of soldiers… Though most of the Fire Nation referred to them as the Incinerators.

"Come, we have a war to fight, follow your princess."

Diyu ordered as the soldiers followed as Diyu fell into step next to Azula, servants bowed and soldiers saluted her as they passed by them.

"A 100 or so of our cruisers destroyed… Either the Avatar is back… Or our military is getting weaker… I wouldn't put it past the soldiers under Zhao to be pathetic and weak."

Diyu hissed as he and Azula left the palace and made their way towards the docks where Azula's royal barge sat tied up.

Her captain and Azula's Royal Precession guards walked down the ramp.

"Your highness, to what do we owe the pl-…"

Her ship's captain started to say as Diyu and Azula walked aboard before she turned and gave orders.

"Set course for the Earth Kingdom: It's where my brother was last seen… below deck, unless it's Captain Diyu, you are not to disturb me… Or else…. Diyu you're in charge for now."

Azula cooed in a voice like ice as Diyu watched her walk below deck to meet with her mentors as Diyu turned to the captain who was quaking in fear.

"Well, you deaf? Azula gave you an order, do it."

Diyu stated as the captain snapped out of his trance and ran to give the order, forgetting the fact that Diyu had referred to the princess by her name rather than title as Diyu turned to the Royal Procession.

"Secure the ship, if she is injured or anything, we're going to have a talk."

Diyu said, holding up his hand as a small but intense blood red flame formed in the palm of his hand as the Royal Guards nodded and ran off to carry out their duty as Diyu turned and walked towards the command tower.

'The Admiral was an arrogant fool… He was too weak and idiotic to win… We won't fail… This is Zuzu, after all.'

Diyu thought as he climbed up to the command tower as Azula

Walked onto the deck as Diyu watched the ship plow through the waves like glass as Diyu leaned back against the command tower as Fenghuang landed on his shoulder.

"There you are, girl, I was wondering where you went when I was meeting the Fire Lord."

Diyu said as he pet the massager hawk's head as he looked down to see the princess giving orders to the crew as Diyu remember that the trip to the Earth Kingdom would take a few days if not a week or so, even with the Royal Barge being able to move faster than the regular Fire Nation cruiser.

"Diyu, come down here!"

Azula yelled from the deck as Diyu considered leaping down and using his fire bending to slow his fall before disregarding the idea and deciding to walk down the stairs as he walked out.

"Yes?"

Diyu asked as he stood face to face with Azula as she looked around.

"When we get to shore, you're to stay on the ship until I need you, I will handle my brother and uncle… Got it?"

Azula asked as Diyu gave her a salute which caused her to roll his eyes as Diyu walked over to the edge of the ship.

"This is going to tick me off but I have to ask…. How long is this trip going to take?"

Diyu asked as Azula laughed, the rest of the crew ignored the princess as she walked over before Diyu leaned in to talk privately.

"You don't want me to help you until they become a problem? Zuzu isn't really a threat… Your Uncle is… That, and he knows our tricks."

Diyu whispered as Azula merely smiled before patting his head like a dog as Diyu rolled his eyes.

"You worry too much, Diyu…. Zuzu only cares about getting his honor back… As for uncle, I have you to deal with him if it comes to it… Not that I can't handle him and Zuzu."

Azula countered as Diyu merely rolled his eyes and moved to the other side of the ship as he looked down at the waves coming up to the ship.

"Do you want me to go after them when we reach shore?"

Diyu asked as Azula shook her head before responding.

"No, we have the element of surprise, I'll handle them… But you know what to do if it comes down to it."

Azula said as Diyu nodded before starting to walk away.

"Diyu?"

Azula asked as Diyu turned to face her, she couldn't read his expression due to his helmet but if he seemed nervous of her, he didn't show it.

"I'll be training on deck, when I give you the signal, be ready."

Azula said as Diyu nodded and left to go back to his post, Lo and Li took his place as Azula prepared to practice her Firebending in an hour or so.

The chase was on.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, the chase is on! I want to point out Diyu can speak to Azula directly because Azula allowed it… Next chapter will be when Azula tricks Iroh and Zuko until getting aboard during her plan. Next chapter will either be tomorrow or Tuesday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Diyu vs Zuko

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Blue and Red flames. Enjoy the 1300-word chapter. I don't own Avatar, Nick, Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko do.**

 **(Earth Kingdom, Royal Barge** _ **Majestic**_ **.)**

Diyu blended into the shadows of the command tower like a ghost, Azula only was able to make out the ends of his helmet as she waited for Zuko and her uncle at the ramp.

She hadn't yet told Diyu how she tricked the duo yet, making him on edge.

"Brother, uncle. Welcome so glad you decided to come."

Azula said as the Royal Precession formed up behind the duo.

"Are we ready to depart, your highness?"

Her captain asked as Azula spoke up once more.

"Set our course for home, captain."

Azula said as Diyu looked down on the group.

"You heard the princess, raise the anchors! We're taking the prisoners home!"

Her captain yelled as Azula's smile vanished and she glared at her captain with deadly anger.

Diyu's fists clenched the bars of the railing as Iroh knocked most of the Royal Precession into the water, Zuko doing the same with the captain as he stormed up the ramp.

"You lied to me!"

Zuko bellowed as Azula turned, unconcerned with her angered brother.

"Oh, like I haven't done that before, Zuzu…. Take him."

Azula ordered her two Royal Precession guards as they launched beams of fire at Zuko.

Diyu watched him blast through the attack and knock the soldiers into the water with a fire punch and kick.

Azula remained looking at the water, unflinching.

Diyu tensed to leap down as Zuko summoned two fire daggers and lunged at Azula, she smirked as she parried each attack with her hands, knocking Zuko's attacks off course.

"You know father blames uncle for the loss at the North Pole. And he considers you a miserable failure for not finding the Avatar. Why would he want you back home? Except to lock you up where you no longer shame us?"

Azula asked as Zuko continued to lunge at her, she easily parried the hits before she slapped him, her nails cutting his head as he yelled and lunged once more.

Azula grinned as she knocked aside his attacks, only pausing to grab and twist his wrist, she smirked as she launched a lance of fire with her other hand, knocking Zuko down the front of the command tower.

"Sorry, Zuzu."

Azula said as she charged up a bolt of lightning, grinning as she prepared to launch it at her brother.

She was stopped as her uncle grabbed her hand, firing the bolt into the mountain, Iroh kicked her overboard as Iroh and her started to flee.

Azula poked her head up from the water.

"DIYU! STOP THEM!"

Azula screamed as Diyu leapt over the railing, blasting a massive bloom of fire in front of the two, stopping them and slowing his fall as he landed in a crouch in front of the duo, looking back and forth between them both.

"Diyu?"

Zuko asked as Diyu rose to his feet.

"Hi, Zuzu, miss me?"

Diyu sneered as he launched a massive fire wave with a roundhouse kick, knocking Zuko back as he turned to face Iroh.

"General, I forgot you were still around, let me greet you properly."

Diyu said as Iroh launched a wave of fire at Diyu only for him to disperse it with a mere fire punch.

Diyu lunged at Iroh, driving him back with beams of fire and fire enhanced kicks before withdrawing when Iroh launched massive fireballs and whirlwinds of flame.

"I've forgotten how strong the 'Dragon of the West' was, I haven't forgotten that you're not the warrior you used to be though."

Diyu stated, rolling out of the way of a torrent of flame as he rushed the former General directly, knocking him towards the edge of the ship as he lost his balance and fell onto the anchor chain.

"Uncle!"

Diyu heard Zuko scream in panic as Diyu panted for a few seconds, glad he was able to defeat the much more experienced Firebender quickly before he became overpowered.

"He's fine, but he can't help you for the moment."

Diyu said as Zuko turned to face him, anger pooling in his eyes.

"I should have known you'd be around if Azula was."

Zuko hissed as Diyu yawned, bored of the talk.

"Well, she is my best friend, Zuzu… You really didn't think this through, did you?"

Diyu asked as Zuko lunged at him, alternating between beams of fire, punch generated fireballs and massive waves of fire from his punches.

Diyu dispersed the weaker attacks by blasting through them with beams of fire from his hands, ducking or rolling out of the way of the stronger attacks.

"Honestly, your sister is a much better fighter, kind of why I think she's better, Zuzu."

Diyu taunted as Zuko lunged at him with his fire daggers, Diyu ducked or leaned to the side, not bothering to parry the hits as he punched Zuko across the face, stunning the young prince as he grabbed him and tossed him against the command tower.

"You were never better than her… Now then, since your uncle so rudely interrupted her…"

Diyu said as he moved his hands, sparks crackling from his fingertips as Zuko looked up to see Diyu had generated a bolt of lightning in his fingertips.

"Lights out, Zuzu."

Diyu hissed as he fired the bolt of lightning at the fallen Prince.

Only to be knocked off course as Iroh hit him with a wave of fire from a swing of his hand, causing his aim to veer off as he fired at the dock, shattering a part of it as Zuko launched a fire kick, knocking Diyu overboard as he clung to the edge of the side of the ship.

"Diyu!"

The Captain heard as he looked down to see Azula climb up as he reached down and grabbed her hand.

"I got you, c'mon."

Diyu said as he hauled the Princess aboard as he climbed up, the captain of her ship climbed out of the water and walked up the ramp.

"Your highness, I am so sorry for that, please forgive me!"

The captain said bowing as Azula turned to Diyu.

"Your forgiven, captain."

Azula said as the captain climbed to his feet, not hearing the crackling sound.

"You mean it, your highness?"

The captain asked as he turned only to be hit by a bolt of lightning and flung into the water, sinking below the waves as he hit.

"Yeah, no hard feelings."

Diyu said as he blew the smoke off his fingers and turned to Azula.

"I'll hunt them down, they couldn't have gone as far as the nearest village…"

Diyu started to say as Azula shook her head.

"No, the trap was ruined and we need to change tactics… I'm going to the closest village, get the Fenhau Lau."

Azula said as Diyu nodded and turned to walk away.

"We almost had them, if the captain didn't mess up, they'd be ours."

Diyu hissed as Azula was about to respond before forgetting about it and walking off the ship as some of her Royal Precession guards climbed out of the water and escorted her.

"Fenghuang will find them if we don't, she's the best spy I have right now…"

Diyu muttered as he knew that since the trap had failed, they'd have to hunt down Iroh and Zuko and if they deployed the military to do it, they'd be more likely to lose the duo due to Iroh's former military experience.

"Useless captain… At least he can't ruin our plans anymore."

Diyu muttered as he walked off the ship and waited for Azula to return as he thought about how to capture the duo.

 **Author notes**

 **And that was Diyu's first fight with Zuko and Iroh. Diyu did also kill the captain but I put that in to show how Ruthless Diyu is…. Plus, it was supposed to be in the show so…. Next chapter will take place during Return to Omashu. Until Saturday, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Next chapter will also be 2000-2500 words and may take longer then usual to make.**


	6. Trip to Omashu

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Blue and Red Flames. Enjoy the 3200- word chapter. I don't own Avatar, Nick, Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko do.**

 **(Earth Kingdom,** _ **Majestic.**_ **)**

Diyu waited on the docks as Azula spoke to Lo and Li, her Firebending masters and advisers.

He couldn't hear the words she was speaking but he guessed that when the Royal Precession had walked away with a bow that the Imperial Firebenders wouldn't be joining them, not that he blamed them for their fight against Iroh or Zuko.

"Diyu, I, Lo, and Li have come to the decision that in order to track my dear Brother and Uncle, I shouldn't travel with so many soldiers… So, you and me will be visiting some old friends."

Azula said as she walked past Diyu as he started to follow her.

"Fine by me… But who are we going to see if I'm allowed to ask?"

Diyu asked as the Firebenders walked next to each other, Azula smiled as she turned to her second in command and friend.

"Do you remember Ty Lee?"

Azula asked as Diyu tapped his armored chin before speaking.

"Girl with a ponytail, did cartwheels a lot, was really, REALLY peppy?"

Diyu asked as Azula nodded as Diyu caught on.

"Oh, you want to recruit her and… Oh, now I get it… You do know that us being in Earth Kingdom territory means we're officially part of the war, right?"

Diyu asked as he remembered hearing that Azula had threatened a nearby Earth Kingdom village as they walked.

"Yes, but we're not here to fight the war, Diyu… The military will handle the war, capturing Zuzu and my fuddy duddy uncle take priority."

"As long as they're not as stupid as the captain was… I'll take your word for it, Azula."

Diyu stated, putting his hands behind his head as Azula allowed her friend to address her by her name and not her title due to having no other guards or soldiers around.

"How do you plan to find Ty Lee again?"

Diyu asked as Azula turned, a grin on her face.

"I've heard a few rumors, just follow me, captain."

Azula said as Diyu rolled his eyes and followed the princess.

(Fire Nation Circus, 30 minutes later.)

Diyu and Azula stopped on top of a hill as both looked around, both spotted a girl in pick with a pony tail and knew that they'd found Ty Lee.

"Ty Lee, could that, possibly be you?"

Azula asked as the girl flipped and twirled as she landed and ran towards the duo as she hugged Azula.

"Azula! It is so good to see you, who's your friend?"

Ty Lee asked as Azula turned to Diyu.

"You remember Diyu, right?"

Azula asked as Diyu rolled his eyes under his helmet.

"Nice to see you again, Flippy… Don't let us distract you from… Whatever you are doing."

Diyu said as he and Azula looked around at the rest of the circus in confusion as Azula spoke up after that as Ty Lee did a backflip and landed on her chest as she continued to stretch.

"Tell us, what is the daughter of a Nobleman doing here? You certainly weren't sent to the Royal Fire Academy for Girls to end up…. In places like this."

Azula said as both she and Diyu watched a trio of men try to push a Platypus Bear as it laid an egg, something that caused them to share a look of disgust as Azula spoke up again.

"We have a proposition for you."

Azula said as Ty Lee looked from the Bear to her two friends as Azula looked at her nails.

"We're hunting a traitor, you remember my fuddy-duddy uncle, don't you?"

Azula asked as Diyu crossed his arms as Ty Lee did another pose before speaking.

"Oh yeah. He was so funny."

Ty Lee said as Diyu spoke up.

"We'd be really happy if you joined us."

Diyu said as Ty Lee looked between the two friends before responding.

"Well, I'd, um… Love to… But the truth is, I'm happy here, my aura has never been pinker!"

Ty Lee said with a smile as Diyu and Azula shared a look before Diyu spoke up again.

"Well, it isn't our place to take you away from what you love… We'll be going then."

Diyu said as Ty Lee smiled.

"Thanks, guys."

Ty Lee said as Azula and Diyu started to walk away.

"Though we are going to see your show, we did come all this way, after all."

Azula put in as Azula smiled and Ty Lee's smile vanished.

"Oh… of course…"

Ty Lee said, her voice like shattered glass.

(Fire Nation circus, 5 hours later.)

Diyu stood next to Azula with two of the Fenhau Lau as the Circus Master walked over.

"We're honored to have both the daughter of the Fire Lord and the son of one of the Fire Nation's most powerful nobles at our humble circus."

Diyu heard the Circus Master say as Diyu turned to Azula who only gave him a shrug and smug smile as he rolled his eyes under his helmet.

"Uh… If there is anything we can do to make the show more excitable."

The Circus Master put in as Diyu looked at Azula, she was somewhat annoyed at Ty Lee's decision but seemed otherwise at peace.

"She will."

Diyu said to the Circus Master as they watched Ty Lee before Azula turned to the Circus Master.

"Incredible, do you think she'll fall?"

The Princess asked as the Circus Master shook his head.

"Of course not."

The man replied as Azula looked thoughtful before she answered.

"Then wouldn't it be more interesting if you removed the net?"

Azula asked as she looked at the circus master as he looked concerned.

"Um… The thing is… The performers…."

The Circus Master said as Azula looked at her nails before responding.

"Your right, its been done before… I know, set the net on fire."

Azula said with a little dark pleasure as Diyu and her shared a look as the Circus master looked nervous before bowing.

"Of course, Princess."

The Circus Master said as he bowed before setting the net on fire as he clenched his fist and grit his teeth, worried she'd fall.

"Princess…."

Diyu said as Azula sighed in a bit of annoyance before Diyu looked up, silently wondering if Ty Lee would fall, he wasn't mad at her, just annoyed at his best friend's actions.

"Brilliant! Just brilliant! Ooh, what kind of dangerous animals do you have?"

Azula asked in happiness as the Circus master looked up, hopeful.

"Well, our circus boasts the most exotic selection-…"

The circus master said as Azula cut him off.

"RELEASE THEM ALL!"

Azula shouted as Diyu looked at her before looking away at the Circus Master, the man looked shocked but went to do so as she laughed.

All Diyu heard was her laugh as the animal's noises filled the tent.

(Ty Lee's dressing room, several hours later.)

"That truly was a magical performance, I don't know how you plan to top it, right Diyu?"

Ty Lee heard Azula say as Diyu nodded before answering.

"It was interesting, I'll say that much."

Diyu said as Ty Lee turned to face her two friends before speaking.

"Sorry guys, but there won't be a show tomorrow."

Ty Lee said as Diyu spoke up.

"Really? Why is that?"

Diyu asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice now that he knew that the girl wasn't in imminent danger, he and Azula watched as Ty Lee hang up her tiara before speaking.

"The universe has given me some strong hints that it's time for a career change… I've decided to join you both."

Ty Lee said as Diyu and Azula shared a look of happiness before turning back.

"Welcome to the team."

Diyu said as Azula turned to her captain.

"Tell the Fenhau Lau that we're headed to Omashu…. Diyu, you know who Mai is, right?"

Azula asked as Diyu returned the sinister smile that Azula had.

(City of Omashu, 1 day later.)

Diyu and Ty Lee walked next to the palanquin that held Azula as they walked up the stairs.

"You sure your working with her out of-…"

Ty Lee started to ask as Diyu nodded before she even finished.

"Yes, I chose to work with her and I'm glad to be doing it, Ty Lee…. Now we have business to handle… I'm serving her because I want to."

Diyu said as they walked up the stairs where Mai waited, Diyu wished he didn't wear his armor.

He remembered the pranks he and Azula would play on her and Zuko, making both of them hate the princess and her best friend.

"Please tell me your here to kill me."

Mai said as Azula walked out of her seat and placed her hands-on Mai's shoulders.

"It's good to see you, you remember Diyu?"

Azula asked as Diyu removed his helmet and smiled at Mai.

His smile was anything but friendly, the two had never gotten along, Diyu had firmly been on Azula's side and Diyu's somewhat ruthless personality had kept them from being close friends.

"Good to see you, Mai… Long time no see."

Diyu put in as Ty Lee rushed forward and bear hugged the girl as Mai pat her back with her left hand.

"I thought you ran off to join the circus, said it was your true calling."

Mai asked as Ty Lee let go of Mai to speak.

"Well, Diyu and Azula called a bit louder."

Ty Lee put in as Azula spoke up.

"I have a mission for you and I need you both."

Azula said as she put her hands on both Ty Lee and Mai as Mai spoke up.

"Count me in, anything to get me out of this place."

Mai said as Diyu and Azula grinned as Diyu placed his helmet over his head.

"Good… First we have to talk to your dad…"

Diyu said with a grin.

(Omashu, Throne room, 1 hour later.)

Diyu stood next to Azula as she looked down at Ukano: Omashu's governor. His wife, Mai, and Ty Lee as Ukano spoke up.

"I apologize, you could not have come at a worse time…. We're making a trade with a resistance at noon to get Tom-Tom back.

The governor said as Azula spoke up.

"Yes, I'm sorry to hear about your son, but really… Diyu, would you like to say something?"

Azula said as she turned to the captain.

"You messed up, old man, you let all the citizens walk out, The Fire Lord entrusted you to the city and you muck it up!"

Diyu hissed as Ukano spoke up.

"Now you listen here, Captain, I have half a mind to-!"

Ukano went to yell as Azula raised her hand.

"Diyu is MY second in command and reports to me…. He has as much a right to speak to you like that as I do… And he's right..."

Azula said, glaring at the man as he and his wife prostrated themselves.

"Forgive us, princess."

Ukano said as Azula walked down from the throne between the 4 people as she looked down on the governor.

"You stay here, Mai will handle the hostage trade so you don't have a chance to mess it up…. And there is no 'Omashu' I'm renaming it in honor of my father…. The city of New Ozai…. Now get out of this room, Diyu is right, you've made a mess of things."

Azula hissed as she turned to Diyu, Ty Lee and Mai looked at her.

"Guess we have some work to do."

Diyu stated as Azula nodded.

(Middle of Omashu, noon. Construction site.)

Diyu let Mai guide him, Azula, and Ty Lee to the middle of the scaffolding.

He saw three people in front of him, a girl with a blue dress and a pouch on her hips with darkish skin and brown hair, Diyu noticed the other boy with his hair tied up and the child who Diyu guessed was Tom-Tom in his hands.

'Water Tribe, both of them… I don't recognize the third one…'

Diyu thought as he looked up to see a cage that Azula and Mai had told him held Bumi: the previous king of Omashu.

"Hi, everybody!"

Bumi said with a chuckle as the cage holding Bumi was let down behind Azula and Diyu.

"You brought my brother?"

Mai asked as the third boy spoke up.

"He's here, we're ready to trade."

He said as Azula spoke up.

"I'm sorry, a thought just occurred to me. Do you mind?"

Azula asked as Mai shrugged.

"Of course not, Princess Azula."

Mai replied as Azula spoke up.

"We're trading a two-year-old for a king… A powerful, Earthbending king?"

Azula asked as she looked up at Bumi.

"Mmm Hmmm!"

Bumi hummed as Azula spoke up again.

"It just doesn't seem like a fair trade, does it?"

Azula asked as Mai considered it, looking at her brother on the boy's shoulder.

"No, it doesn't…. The deal's off."

Mai said, holding up her hand as Fire Nation soldiers started to hoist the cage up once more.

Azula smiled slyly.

"Whhhoa! See you all later!"

Bumi said as the trio looked up at him in shock.

"Bumi!"

The third boy said as he rushed forward, Azula moved to block him and kicked a stream of fire at him only for him to jump into the air, leaving the Princess and Diyu in shock as he landed on the cage after leaping off the scaffolding.

Diyu and Azula saw an arrow on the boy's head as his hat fell and was caught by his teeth.

"The Avatar!"

Diyu and Azula said as Diyu charged up and fired a bolt of lightning at the girl, knocking her to the ground.

"You two are those kids from the North Pole! Now I remember you!"

Diyu said as he advanced on the duo as Azula smugly smiled

"My lucky day."

Azula hissed as Diyu launched a beam of fire at the girl which she blocked with a pouch of water.

"Oh, now, I know your those two who follow him!"

Diyu hissed as Azula ran towards a pully and knocked it forward with a blast of fire as it shot her upwards the Avatar, Mai and Ty Lee joined Diyu in his attack.

"I'm going to burn you both to ash for getting in my way!"

Diyu hissed as he continued to launch fire balls at the girl as she blocked them with a water whip as she and the boy retreated.

"We've got to get the baby out of here!"

The Waterbender yelled as the boy pulled out a whistle as he blew into it while Tom-Tom tried to pull it from his hands while giggling and looking at Mai as he played with it.

Diyu charged up another bolt of lightning as the two Water Tribe peasants retreated.

Diyu smiled as Ty Lee punched the boy in the foot, causing him to slide towards the edge before the waterbender stopped him as Ty Lee leapt out and ran towards them, the girl summoned an ice shield as Diyu fired the bolt of lightning at her.

"I'm not done with you, water girl!"

Diyu hissed as the waterbender spoke up.

"The name is Katara!"

Diyu heard her yell as Mai launched four knives at her, forcing her to kick up several boards with her waterbending to block the knives as she knocked the boards at him and Mai.

Diyu burnt the boards to ash with a fire wave from his hand as Ty Lee continued her run as Katara wrapped the whip around her leg as the boy ran for a latter and vanished, leaving Katara to handle the trio.

Diyu looked up to see Azula smash through the scaffolding and launch a massive fire wave at the Avatar with a kick as the Avatar blocked it with a wind wave, Diyu watched the cage fall onto the chute system as Azula ran after them.

"BURN!"

Diyu bellowed as he thrust his hands forward, launching a massive fireball at Katara, knocking her backwards as Diyu managed to knick her arm with a fire whip.

Katara hissed in pain as she swung her water whip at Diyu and Mai, forcing them to roll as Mai launched several stilettos from a launcher on her leg.

Diyu watched Katara block the projectiles with an ice wall as Mai rushed in before Katara caught her right leg with a water whip as she froze it, forcing Mai to start breaking the ice as Diyu launched 3 lances of fire at Katara with a spin kick.

Katara blocked it with an ice wall as Ty Lee climbed up behind her before punching her arms, causing the water to splash to the ground as she tried to raise it before it splashed to the ground.

"Not so skilled now, water girl."

Diyu hissed as Mai joined in.

"How you going to fight without your bending?"

Mai asked, pulling a sai out before it was knocked from her hand as Diyu looked up to see a sky bison with the Water Tribe boy riding it.

"I seem to manage!"

The Boy shouted as the bison landed as the boy caught the weapon.

The bison landed and knocked Ty Lee and Mai off the scaffolding with a swing of his tail as Diyu dug in his heels and began to advance on the bison, launching fire blast after fire blast as the bison shot into the air.

"COWARDS, YOUR FORGETTING ABOUT YOUR BUDDY!"

Diyu shouted as he looked down to see the chase between Azula and the Avatar as Diyu leapt off the scaffolding, using his Firebending to slow his fall as he leapt from support column to support column.

"Azula!"

Diyu shouted as he managed to launch a beam of fire with his free hand which was blocked by the Avatar's staff as he landed on a crossbeam and charged up a bolt of lightning.

"Hail your apocalypse, avatar!"

Diyu shouted as he fired the bolt in front of the cage, destroying the part of the chute as the cart shot into the air and land further down the chute before Bumi tossed up a pillar of earth, causing Azula to leap out of her cart as it shattered.

"Diyu!"

Azula called as Diyu leapt and landed in a crouch on a chute opposite from her.

"What do we do now?"

Diyu asked as he looked up to see Fenghuang land on his shoulder.

"We hunt the Avatar down… I wonder how Mai and Ty Lee will react."

Azula said as Diyu laughed.

"Trust me, things just got interesting now."

Diyu said with a glint in his eyes.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, this chapter took longer then Usual to make! I made this chapter long to show Diyu's reactions to Ty Lee and Mai again and their first fight with team Avatar. Next chapter will take place during the chase Azula has with team Avatar and then it will jump to the attempt to break through the wall of Ba Sing Se with the drill. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **P.S: I'm sorry for all the skips, next chapter won't have many if any skips.**


	7. Duel

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Blue and Red flames. Enjoy the 1900-word chapter. I don't own Avatar, Nick, Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko do.**

 **(Earth Kingdom, Southern territory.)**

Diyu sat on his Komodo Rhino as he urged the animal down the cliff.

"Can't believe she took a train tank and left me to track down the Avatar like this…"

Diyu muttered as he noticed movement before realizing it was Fenghuang.

'He killed thousands of soldiers at the North Pole… And he's supposed to be a pacifist Air Bender?'

Diyu thought as he was about to send Fenghuang to get Azula when he noticed that not only had the train tank stopped but that he could hear three distinct noises.

Noises he knew only came from a Mongoose Lizard, something Azula had gotten for her, Mai and Ty Lee.

'So, they've finally found the Avatar, they wouldn't be setting out on their mounts if they hadn't cornered him.'

Diyu thought as he urged the Komodo Rhino to the bottom of the bottom of the cliff.

"Wait for me, buddy, I'll be right back."

Diyu muttered, patting the animal's hide as he made his way into the town as he looked at the sign of the town.

Tu Zin.

Diyu leapt onto a building as he watched the avatar land with a pouch full of fur as Azula pulled up on her Mongoose Lizard before Diyu landed on a building out of sight as he heard the Avatar speak.

"Alright, you've caught me. Now what do you want and who are you?"

The Avatar asked as Azula spoke up.

"You mean you seriously haven't guessed? You don't see the family resemblance?"

Azula said as she covered one eye before speaking in a deeper voice.

"I must find the Avatar to restore my honor! It's ok, you can laugh its funny, my second in command finds it funny."

Azula said as she over covered her eye as Diyu prepared to jump down.

"So, what now?"

The Avatar asked as Azula spoke up again, smirking as she spotted Diyu.

"Now? Now it's over. Your tired and there's nowhere to go… You can run, but we will catch you."

Azula said as the Avatar looked at, her determined.

"I'm not running."

The Avatar responded as Azula smirked.

"Do you really want to fight me?"

Azula asked before both were cut off as an Ostrich Horse rode up, Diyu grinned under his helmet as Zuko leapt off.

"Yes, I really do."

Zuko said as the Avatar looked at the Prince in shock.

"Zuko!"

The Avatar yelled as Azula looked at her nails.

"I was wondering when you'd show up, Zuzu."

Azula stated as the Avatar laughed.

"Zuzu?"

He asked as Azula turned.

"My best friend came up with that name."

Azula said before lowering her voice so low it seemed like glass, as if she was remembering a childhood memory before she spoke.

"He truly is one of a kind."

Azula muttered as Zuko spoke up.

"Back off, Azula! He's mine!"

Zuko yelled as Diyu let Fenghuang land on his shoulder as Azula looked between the two as she smirked.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Azula said as Zuko looked from his sister to the Avatar then back as the Avatar pointed his staff at Zuko as Zuko moved his fingers a bit, flexing them, Azula's smile widened as Diyu's fingers clenched the roof he was crouching on.

Azula lanced her arm forward, firing a blast at Zuko who summoned a fire shield to block it but fell over as he did so.

Diyu saw the Avatar turn and flee with his glider as Azula swung her arm down, sending a plume of falling fire down towards him as he was forced to land and twirl his staff to deflect the flames.

Diyu saw Azula run along a rooftop at him as the Avatar rolled before Azula leapt and swept around, sending a stream of flames at him as Diyu waited for the right moment to get involved, knowing Azula could handle her brother and possibly the Avatar without him.

Azula pushed Zuko back with a wave of fire as he deflected it.

"Give it up, Azula, don't make me hurt you!"

Zuko yelled as Azula looked down at her nails as she casually deflected Zuko's fireballs.

"Oh, trust me, Zuzu… You won't. Diyu, be a dear and handle Zuzu for me, would you?"

Azula said as Zuko turned around only to be punched before being tossed down the street as a bolt of lightning hit him in the chest.

"Hey, Zuzu, miss us?"

Diyu hissed as he advanced on Zuko, leaving Azula free to chase after Aang as he ducked inside an abandoned building.

"You're really helping her?"

Zuko asked as he launched a wave of fire that Diyu flipped under before forming a fire whip and lashing it at Zuko.

"Well, she is my best friend and all that, how could I not help her?"

Diyu asked as he dodged out of the way of a lance of fire, leaving the prince to chase the Avatar to the building as Diyu demolished the stairway with a massive flame kick as he growled.

Azula balanced herself on the edges of the wall, gritting her teeth from the humiliation of nearly falling into the put of the building she had chased the Avatar into.

She nearly laughed when Zuko ran through the doorway before falling to the ground below as she fired at the Avatar as he raced along the wall, knocking her to the lower level as he raced outside.

Azula had to smash through the wall with a massive Fire Kick, sending Zuko crashing to the ground from the force of the attack as the Avatar leapt from building to building before Azula cut the top of the building he landed on with a clean cut of fire.

She laughed when he leapt to the other building before Diyu demolished the roof with his flame whip as the Avatar slammed into the ground, getting pinned under rubble as Azula sent two jets of fire around the perimeter of the room, trapping them as the fire turned red as Azula readied a lightning strike.

Diyu growled as a water whip guided her hand off course before slashing through the rubble.

"Katara!"

The Avatar yelled as Diyu sent a stream of fire balls at Katara, forcing her back as one nicked her arm.

"Diyu!"

Azula called as Diyu raced towards her, coordinating with Azula as they chased Katara only for the Water Tribe boy from before to slash at her from the doorway, Diyu drove him off with a fireball as he leapt and landed behind the Princess as the Avatar, Katara, and the boy to corner them.

Diyu and Azula shared a nod as they lanced out with streams of fire, forcing the trio back as Azula spun away, Diyu covering her with a stream of fire balls as he blocked Katara's water whip with his flame whip.

Azula spun and lanced out at the Water Tribe boy, swinging her arm to prolong the blast before striking at the Avatar with a fireball before switching to an arced fire blast before she was knocked over as the ground shifted.

"Thought you guys could use some help!"

Diyu heard a blind girl in green mutter as Diyu cursed and sent a fireball which was blocked by an earth wall.

'An Earthbender? They have an Earthbender now?'

Diyu thought as he covered Azula's retreat by spring kicking a wall of fire at the Avatar and his allies, looking back to see Azula had been knocked down by Iroh.

"Damn it."

Diyu cursed as he ducked down an alleyway in retreat as Zuko leapt to face him, both him and Azula fired streams of flames as they continued their attack on the 6.

Both knew they we're outmatched as they marched backwards a stone wall.

"Look, Diyu, enemies and traitors, all working together…. I'm done, I know when I'm beaten… Diyu?"

Azula said, turning to face Diyu as he cocked his head before nodding and kneeling down.

"Yeah, we're done, we know when we've lost."

Diyu said as Azula nodded before continuing.

"A Princess like me surrenders with honor."

Azula said as she turned to Diyu, knowing he understood her plan as she smirked.

"Until next time, Zuzu."

Diyu hissed as he rose at the same time Azula stepped forward, both firing fireballs which were aimed at Zuko and Iroh.

Zuko was able to deflect his attack, Iroh wasn't as he yelled and felled.

"NO!"

Zuko yelled as he, the Avatar, the Earthbender, Katara and Water Tribe boy fired at her, Zuko, the Avatar, Katara and the Earthbender with their elements, the boy with his boomerang as Azula and Diyu punched the ground, sending a massive fire wall which blocked the attack, leaving them to vanish.

(20 minutes later, half a mile away.)

Diyu felt Azula's eyes watch him, at first, he seemed like the only damage the fight had inflected on him was some minor scuffs on his armor and soot.

Azula gasped as he collapsed, clutching his side, she rushed over.

'How did? He must have tried to enhance the flames on my side of the attack… Or his bending wasn't strong enough.'

Azula thought as she looked at her best friend, Diyu removed his helmet, showing curiosity rather then pain as Azula rushed over as her arm winced.

"You good? My flame shield wasn't able to block all of them at once."

Diyu said as Azula examined his wound by helping remove the armored plate and saw that it was only a burn or big bruise, something that Azula guessed was caused by either a part of the combined attack or the force of the attack.

Diyu rolled up her sleeve to look at the cuts and bruises Azula had as well, both blushed though Azula didn't understand why and inwardly cursed her lack of control while outwardly trying to remain cold.

"I'm fine, Zuzu, Uncle and the peasants merely managed to overwhelm me with numbers, a coward's tactic."

Azula said, trying to keep her voice like ice as the train tank pulled up and Mai and Ty Lee leapt out of the tank along with the two Fire Nation soldiers who were helping drive the tank train.

"Azula, what happen-…."

Ty Lee started to ask before Azula turned to look at them with eyes like ice.

"Get something to heal him! The Avatar and Zuko evaded us but this? A wound on my second in command is a stain on my honor, get a medical kit now!"

Azula roared, knowing her lie would keep the truth or her concern out of voice.

'I do not know what came over me but I will not allow myself to show weakness like that again… Or allow emotion to cloud my image.'

Azula thought as she continued to mask her vulnerable outburst with her cold ruthless side as the Fire Nation soldiers ran over to treat the captain.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Onto the Drill next chapter… For those who have some problems with the story like the way I write it or how Azula and Diyu act the same…. I'm sorry and I'll try and change it later. Next chapter will be later today hopefully and will be 1500 words since it takes place when the drill is already preparing to destroy the wall. Lighting Wolf out!**

 **P.S: Azula's emotional outburst wasn't supposed to be out of the blue, it will be explained in 2 chapters why she let her guard drop.**


	8. Drilling through Battle

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Blue and Red Flames. Enjoy the 1800- word chapter. I don't own Avatar, Nick, Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko do.**

 **(Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation Drill** _ **.**_ **)**

Diyu along with the rest of the Fenhau Lau as he watched Mai and Ty Lee neutralize the Elite Earth kingdom soldiers as Diyu turned to Azula before speaking up, his voice full of anger upon looking at the wrecked Tundra Tanks and the injured and possibly dead Fire Nation soldiers inside them.

"That was 8 squads…. Their going to send out the reinforcements…"

Diyu said as Azula turned to her Best Friend/second in command as she nodded before speaking.

"Deal with them, I don't care how much faith War Minster Qin has in his toy…. We can't have a mistake pop up now."

Azula commanded as Diyu nodded and motioned for the Fenhau Lau to follow him out of the room as he turned back to Azula.

"Their might be more trouble then them…. We shouldn't let our guard down."

Diyu whispered as Azula nodded before he left the room and made his way to a lift which would take him to the outer shell of the drill as Diyu noticed he was right and another 3 squads of Earth Kingdom soldiers were charging the drill.

"Looks like we have company, everybody follow me and don't charge them head on until we're sure we can take them!"

Diyu yelled as one of the soldiers with orange paint turned to him, Diyu recognized him as Hai, the second in command of the Fenhau Lau.

"We're taking them all out, should we try to-…"

Hai said as Diyu shook his head.

"No, the drill will handle the wall, now let's go!"

Diyu yelled as he and 10 of the Fenhau Lau leapt down, the rest of the platoon holding their position on the drill in case they were forced to defend the machine personally.

Diyu landed in a crouch as he tossed a stream of fireballs at one of the soldiers before he was taken out from a fire kick by another Fenhau Lau as Diyu advanced, firing a stream of fire at the 11 other Earthbenders, Diyu sidestepped a boulder as another Earthbender was slain by a stream of fire as Diyu fired a bolt of lightning, shattering an earth wall and felling the soldier.

'Either these soldiers are inexperienced or they haven't expected a counter attack by us.'

Diyu thought as he and his troops fired beams of flames which were blocked by an earth shell. Diyu watched two soldiers launch a fissure at Diyu as he rolled out of the way and turned to his men.

"Don't rush them, I don't want to lose another soldier!"

Diyu yelled as his troops nodded before turned to deal with the two Earthbending soldiers as Diyu fired a bolt of lightning at the earth shell as 4 of his men fired streams of fire, scorching the shell.

The Lieutenant of the soldiers called a retreat as two soldiers turn to launch soldiers before two of Diyu's men destroyed the boulders and hit the men with fireballs, wounding them.

Diyu saw the Soldiers retreat by creating an earth elevator and retreating up the wall, Diyu looked at the slain soldiers as looked up and saw the Avatar and his allies as he charged up a lightning bolt before Hai ran next to the captain.

"Diyu, princess needs us inside!"

Hai shouted as Diyu nodded and lowered his arms before turning to his soldiers.

"Return to the drill and lock it down, we might have more soldiers come after the drill."

Diyu said as he turned and walked away towards the drill, Diyu thought he saw movement from part of the plains but dismissed it as dust as he and his men traveled back inside the drill.

Diyu made his way to the command module to speak.

"They retreated, I don't like it…. And we've seen the Avatar on top of the wall."

Diyu said as Quin stood up from his seat to speak.

"Even the might of the Avatar cannot stop this magnificent machine, princess… I assure you, we are safe."

The War Minister said as the drill shifted, telling Diyu that the drill had neared the wall.

Diyu and Azula shared a look.

"Captain, tell our men to keep on alert…. I don't like the quiet."

Azula said as Diyu turned to Hai and nodded, leaving the Lieutenant to leave the room.

"Princess…."

Qin whispered as several minutes passed as the drill hit the wall, Diyu crossed his arms as vibrations were felt through the machine.

"Congratulations, crew, the drill has made contact with the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. Start the countdown to victory!"

Qin yelled into an intercom as he looked back to see Mai, Ty Lee, Azula and Diyu looking at him as he sheepishly smiled, another 5 or so minutes passed as Qin was about to speak before a report came in.

"War Minster, an engineer was ambushed! His schematics were stolen!"

Quin heard as Diyu and Azula shared a look as another report came in.

"War Minster, a brace on the starboard side has been cut clean through, its sabotage, sir!"

Qin heard as he turned to see Azula glare at him.

"It could be nothing?"

Qin asked as one final report came in.

"Princess, Captain, the Avatar and the two Water Tribe citizens are inside, their cutting the braces!"

Hai reported as Diyu looked at Azula as she turned to him.

"Diyu."

Azula said as Diyu nodded and left to deal with the problem as Azula spoke once more.

"Let's go, ladies!"

Azula yelled as she, Ty Lee and Mai left the room.

(Inner Brace, Fire Nation Drill.)

Diyu led 10 of the Fenhau Lau towards the Avatar as he sent a massive beam of fire at the Avatar as he and his group retreated as Diyu looked up at Azula as he nodded for his men to retreat to the upper levels.

"Diyu!"

Azula ordered as Diyu launched himself up onto the platform and chased after the Avatar with Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai following as the Fenhau Lau spread out through the drill as they came to an intersection.

"Diyu, Mai, Ty Lee, after the Water Peasants! I'll handle the Avatar."

Avatar said as she chased after the Avatar, Diyu ran down the other corridor with Mai and Ty Lee following.

Diyu led them to a hatch as he and Mai both fired knives and a beam of fire at Katara and the Water Tribe boy.

"Ugh, disgusting!"

Mai said as Diyu tore the hatch open

"C'mon, you heard Azula! We have to follow them!"

Ty Lee shouted as Mai turned to her.

"She can shoot all the lightning she wants at me, I'm not going in that wall sludge juice."

Mai said as she shivered as Ty Lee leapt into the slurry.

"I'm telling her you failed her, Mai…. Remember that."

Diyu said as Mai shrugged before closing the hatch as Diyu ran and went to the top of the lift as the 10 Fenhau Lau soldiers on top joined him.

"They're at the back of the drill, follow me."

Diyu said as he and his soldiers ran towards the back of the drill as he spotted Katara bending what Diyu guessed was the slurry.

"Oh, no, no, no, Katara, you're not ruining anything after what the Earth Kingdom did to our men, burn them!"

Diyu hissed as his soldiers launched 10 streams of fire at Katara as she spun away as Diyu fired a bolt of lighting at her forcing her back.

"Your nothing but pests, you always get in our way and it ticks me off!"

Diyu hissed as he launched a wave of flame at Katara as she ducked under the drill, leaving her out of range as Diyu knocked the club out of the Water Tribe boy's hand with a fire kick.

"Sokka!"

Katara yelled as Diyu ran to the other side and launched a wave of fire at Katara as she tossed a cloud of ice shards at him.

"So, what was your plan? Smash a bunch of pressure through the drill, destroying it? Because Azula is dealing with the Avatar right now, lady."

Diyu stated as he heard a bolder knock one of his men back as he stood up.

"And there's the Earthbender, all your good guys are together… Now do me a favor and die!"

Diyu hissed as his men regrouped and fired a stream of flames at the Earthbender as she bent the slurry back into the drill.

'Well, now I know where Ty Lee is…'

Diyu thought as he looked back to see the last of Azula's battle with the Avatar, Diyu watched as the Avatar rode up the wall on an air ball and knew the battle was going to be lost.

"Off the drill!"

Diyu hissed as the Fenhau Lau scattered as Diyu turned and fired a bolt of lighting at the Avatar, missing by a split second as he ran down and slammed into an earth wedge on the drill, Diyu turned to see slurry pour out of the drill as he growled and knocked the trio off an earth pillar they used to shield themselves from the slurry.

"There's your victory, enjoy it."

Diyu spat before turning and rushing towards the end of the drill as he leapt down and landed in the slurry.

"I really hate them both."

Diyu spat as he helped Azula to her feet.

"We lost."

Mai said from an open hatch as Diyu looked at her.

"You didn't do anything, Mai."

Diyu stated as she shrugged as Azula turned to face Diyu.

"Don't worry, we're going to make them pay, Diyu…. Just allow us to reevaluate our strategy."

Azula said as Diyu nodded.

"The next strategy is for you to get a bath."

Diyu joked as Azula sadistically smirked before tripping Diyu into the slurry.

"Very funny."

Diyu said as he swiped Azula's legs out, covering both Firebenders in slurry as Ty Lee laughed, finding humor despite the defeat.

"This muck is never going to come out."

Diyu groaned.

 **Author Notes**

 **And the drill chapter is done, I know it was somewhat shorter than the show but that's because of Diyu's smaller role, next chapter will take place after the events of Appa alone and will show some of Azula and Diyu's past. Next after that is several flashback and battle chapters until the finale of book 2 where Diyu aids Azula against Aang. Until tomorrow, Lighting Wolf out!**


	9. Change of Plans

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Blue and Red flames. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own Avatar, Nick, Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko do.**

 **(Earth Kingdom, Army base half mile from Ba Sing Se.)**

Diyu watched as Fire Nation soldiers, both Firebenders and bowmen secured the burning base, Diyu had been one of the officers in charge of Fire Nation reinforcements since the drill had been destroyed, Diyu watched as Tundra Tanks and more Firebenders and bowmen chase the escaping Earth Kingdom soldiers out of the base.

Diyu sensed movement behind him and readied a bolt of lightning as he turned in the saddle of his Komodo Rhino as he turned and saw a trio of girls dressed in face paint and green uniforms.

Diyu was about to fire when he recognized Azula's signature smirk as he hopped off his mount as it walked further into the base.

"Should I ask why your wearing more makeup then usual… Or why your wearing that?"

Diyu asked as Azula smiled before speaking, making sure none of the Earth Kingdom soldiers still in the remains of the base could hear her.

"It's part of my plan to capture the Avatar, we're going to infiltrate Ba Sing Se."

Azula said as Diyu turned around to speak.

"I'll send Fenghuang and a small squad to scout the city then. Give me a few-…."

Diyu went to say as Azula spoke up.

"No, they'd be expecting us to send an invasion force to the wall after the drill, I'll travel into the city with Ty Lee and Mai."

Azula said as Diyu turned away, Azula could tell by Diyu's body language that he was uneasy about her plan… And more than a little upset.

"Mai, Ty Lee, go to the rendezvous point and wait for me, I'll only be a minute… Give me a minute to talk to Diyu."

Azula ordered as Mai shrugged and Ty Lee gave a smile and thumbs up as they walked away, Diyu crossed his arms.

"Your going into the heart of the Earth Kingdom to track down the person who's supposed to bring balance to the world… I know you have a plan, you always do… But I still don't like it."

Diyu said as Azula nodded, she couldn't intimidate Diyu into following her orders, he was used to her temper and attitude.

She decided to be softer like usual, Diyu had a role in her plan, she just had to think how he'd factor in.

"Diyu, I need the Earth Kingdom's army to be lighter in the city, it will make infiltrating the city easier since their have to divert their soldiers from locking down the city to defending the wall.

Diyu nodded and pulled out a map before laying it down on one of the remaining crates in the base.

"There's a series of Earth Kingdom bases to protect the outer villages near the city, if we take those out, their have to divert troops from the city to push us back and engage our forces… If you can, send messages from inside the city, I'll follow you if I can."

Diyu said as Azula laughed, her evil smile appearing on her face, she placed a hand on Diyu's face, tilting Diyu's head with her fingers under his chin to look at her.

"I'll be fine, Diyu…. Besides, Fenghuang wouldn't be able to get into the city."

Azula said as Diyu chuckled before speaking, his voice had a tone of teasing.

"You don't know Fenghuang, she can get to you… If you need anything, I'll try and give it to Fenghuang to give to you…. Besides, your going to need a way to tell me what to do from inside the city… Fenghuang is a way a trust…. I'll gather as many troops as I can and then head out toFissure Base, it's the closest to us and will be the most vulnerable base… Until the survivors of this outpost reach it."

Diyu said as Azula nodded and turned to leave, Diyu spoke up once more.

"I'll send you a report when we take out the base… Good luck."

Diyu said as Azula smirked while continuing to walk away.

"I won't need it."

Azula said as Diyu turned to one of the Fire Nation soldiers.

"Gather up as many soldiers as you can, we're moving out, the princess needs us, private."

Diyu ordered as he mounted his Komodo Rhino as Azula stopped one final time.

"Oh, and Diyu?"

Azula said as Diyu turned in his mount to face her.

"Yeah?"

Diyu asked as Azula spoke up one more time.

"I can't have my second in command taking orders from the local Colonel…Don't let me down, Lieutenant Colonel."

Azula said as the soldiers around Diyu looked at him in shock as Diyu nodded before motioning for the soldiers around him to move out as Diyu commanded his Komodo rhino to move as they left to keep up to the Tundra Tanks.

"This is going to be a long day."

Diyu thought as he caught up to another 4 Platoons of Firebending, non-benders and Tundra Tanks.

"You headed to the next Earth Kingdom base, sir?"

One of the soldiers said as Diyu nodded as another soldier filled him in on Diyu's promotion, something that traveled through the Battalion as Diyu rolled his eyes and led the 300 Fire Nation soldiers and 30 Tundra Tanks towards Fissure Base.

'There's about 800 or so Fire Nation soldiers outside Ba Sing Se… Including the soldiers I have with me, that means Colonel Yan won't be able to give me orders…'

Diyu thought, musing over his new authority before he gently jerked the reigns of his Komodo Rhino to turn around.

"Men, I would like to have your attention."

Diyu said as his battalion of 330 soldiers stopped, Diyu chose that moment to continue.

"Some of you might not know your orders, allow me to clear that up: Your princess has decided to grace Ba Sing Se with her presence, I don't know of her full plans yet but she has given me an order to draw the Earth Kingdom off of her…. The way to do that is simple, we are going to attack every Earth Kingdom base outside Ba Sing Se… That will force the Earth Army off her and also grant us vengeance for our defeat on the drill…. If anyone wants to opt out, raise your hand."

Diyu said as he looked over the army of Fire Nation troops.

No one said or moved, Diyu smiled.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, this chapter is done. I want to point out that next chapter will show more of Diyu and Azula's past… These chapter will also take place up until Crossroads of Destiny. Until tomorrow, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: These chapters will be half battle and half flashback.**


	10. Past Burns

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Blue and Red Flames. Enjoy the 1100- word chapter. I don't own Avatar, Nick, Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko do.**

 **(Earth Kingdom, Fissure Base** _ **,**_ **takes place during** _ **The Earth King.**_ **)**

Diyu watched before firing a bolt of lightning and hitting the Earth Kingdom soldier, killing the man as he fell to the ground, joining his slain men as well as Diyu's non-bending infantry charged past him, swords, spears and bows at the ready as Diyu watched a squadron of Tundra Tanks drive back the Earthbending soldiers as Diyu's non-bending soldiers engaged the non-bending Earth Kingdom soldiers.

"Finish off the rest of them then prepare to move out, we're almost done here."

Diyu said as he turned to face a charging Earth Kingdom soldier as the man launched a boulder at the Fire Nation officer as he dodged to the side before launching a fireball at the soldier, Diyu watched him block it with an earth wall.

"Well, I'm glad the Earth Kingdom's army can still challenge us, it makes me understand how you're still managing to fight the Fire Nation."

Diyu mused as he flipped over a line of quicksand before launching a beam of fire which was blocked by mud before Diyu hit the man in the chest with a flame whip as he fell to the ground, Diyu started to approach him before Diyu was hit by a massive boulder as the attack grazed his arm, causing him to wince.

"Well, your good."

Diyu mused as the man tried to stand before a plume of fire hit him, slaying the soldier as Diyu climbed to his feet and gripped his arm.

"Ow."

Diyu mused as he turned to see his soldiers finishing off the rest of the Earth Kingdom soldiers, hauling away the ones who surrendered as Diyu rubbed his arm as he turned and sighed before he looked up as a caw split the air.

"Fenghuang, what are you doing here?"

Diyu asked as the Messenger Hawk landed on his arm as Diyu pulled a scroll out of its pouch and read the message. Even without looking, Diyu knew it would be from Azula as he read the message.

'To Lieutenant Colonel Diyu….'

Diyu read before clearing his throat and read the rest of the note.

'If Fenghuang was able to deliver this, I'll be brief…. Me, Mai, and Ty Lee were able to fool the Earth King into thinking we are the Kyoshi Warriors…. I haven't spotted the Avatar yet but I have a few other thoughts for now…. I'll keep you updated… But continue your assaults, the less soldiers in the city, the better….'

Diyu read in his head as he read the final part,

'Sincerely, Princess Azula… Well, at least I know all these assaults outside the city have a bigger purpose…'

Diyu thought as he pulled out a quill and turned to Fenghuang.

"Looks like we still have a lot of work to do, eh, girl?"

Diyu asked as he pet the hawk's head.

'Dear Azula.'

Diyu started before looking at Fenghuang and continuing.

'Fissure Base is dust…. Small victory, I know but I'm guessing you have a plan, you always do, I'll march on the next base and send Fenghuang to tell you when it is done…'

Diyu put before finishing the letter and patting Fenghuaang's head.

"If anyone can get this letter to her, it's you, girl."

Diyu muttered as the Messenger Hawk cooed before flying into the air and taking off as Diyu became lost in thought.

'Reminds me of that time me and Azula beat Mai and Zuko in that double duel when we were kids.'

Diyu thought as he remembered the duel as if it had occurred yesterday.

(3 Years ago, Fire Nation Royal Palace courtyards, 2 years before Zuko's banishment.)

12-year-old Diyu flipped out of the way of the flame kick Zuko had aimed at him, he launched a fireball which the prince blocked before Diyu flip kicked him backwards, knocking him into Mai as Azula dodged a round of knives tossed at her.

"You really think you're going to beat us, Zuzu? I've been training dear Diyu myself… Which means we're better then you."

Azula snared as Mai launched a wave of shuriken at the duo, Diyu melted them with a heat wave as Azula grabbed one as if she was catching a ball.

"Seriously, Mai, you're not going to beat us if tossing sharp toys is your only attack."

Azula said, smirking evilly as she melted the throwing star to shards and crushing it under her boat as Zuko growled and charged his sister with fire daggers.

Azula merely smiled as she sidestepped and knocked her brother to the ground with a kick as Diyu hit Mai on the wrist with a fireball, causing her to wince as she tried to throw a sai.

"Nice try… But Azula is right, pointy things and good aim don't win battles."

Diyu said with a smirk as Zuko stood up.

"No, but a little fire might!"

Zuko said as he launched a beam of fire and stream of fireballs at Diyu.

Diyu blocked the fireballs but the heatwave burned his arms as it grazed his sleeve, causing him to fall over.

Azula's smirk vanished.

"Diyu!"

Azula screamed before she turned to Zuko with hatred.

"Your going to pay for that, Zuzu…"

Azula said before her smile returned as she dodged a fire ball before grabbing Zuko's wrist, hauling him to his feet before she twisted his arm behind his back.

"Let me go, Azula!"

Zuko groaned in pain as Azula looked over at Diyu as he nursed the blisters forming on one arm.

"Sure, go play with your girlfriend, Zuzu!"

Azula cooed as she kicked Zuko's foot out from under him, sending the 14-year-old sailing towards Mai as she and Azula sent several fireballs at Mai, knocking the knives out of her hands as Zuko slammed into her, knocking them over.

"That's what you get for hurting, Diyu!"

Azula purred as Zuko groaned.

"Shut it, you're just mad I hurt your boyfriend, Azula."

Zuko groaned as Azula growled in anger.

"He isn't my boyfriend, he's my friend and my servant!" 

Azula said, briefly losing her composure as she helped Diyu to his feet.

"Come Diyu, lets get that burn looked at, the royal doctors will be glad to assist you… Zuzu, make yourself look good for when mother gets here."

Azula stated with a sadistic grin as she gently carried Diyu off the courtyard and towards the medical room.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, first of the flashback chapters done! I wanted to post this chapter first to give you a taste that Azula was soft on Diyu… As for why? Next chapter will give some insight into that… Next chapter will take place during** _ **The Guru**_ **and will explain why Azula cares so much for Diyu and is soft on him. Until Saturday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	11. Siege of Ba Sing Se

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Blue and Red flames. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Avatar, Nick, Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko do.**

 **(Earth Kingdom, Army base half mile from Ba Sing Se.)**

Diyu finished off the last of the Earth soldiers with a blast of lightning as his soldiers continued to burn the base down and destroy any supplies they couldn't use.

"Burn down the rest of the base… This war for outside of the city is over…. She is going to need us inside the city soon."

Diyu said to Hai as he nodded and turned to issue orders as Diyu walked away into the charred remains of the base.

"This is the final Earth Kingdom base outside the city… And most of the reinforcements have either been routed or slain… we're done here for the most part."

Diyu stated as he continued to pass back slain Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom soldiers, Diyu sighed as he walked past the carnage.

'I wonder how Azula is doing? She can't be doing worse then us, well… Worse, I mean, we've cleared out every Earth Kingdom base outside Ba Sing Se…. Which means all we have now is to wait for word from Azula and go from there… Which means waiting, which isn't my strong suit.'

Diyu thought as he continued walking through the damaged and destroyed base as more Fire Nation troops poured into the destroyed base to secure it.

Diyu didn't give them a second glance as he continued his walk before siting down on a busted-up Tundra Tank.

'Hmm, she also hasn't sent a message in a day or so… That isn't like her unless she's planning something big… I'm not going to think about the alternative for now, Azula is too smart to be outfought by the Earth Army.'

Diyu thought before a shrill cry split the air, Diyu looked up to see Fenghuang flying overhead as the bird landed, dropping a message in Diyu's hands.

'Speak of the princess and she shall appear… let's see what she has to tell me.'

Diyu thought as he looked at the note with interest as Fenghuang landed on his shoulder.

'Diyu… we have not only infiltrated the city, but we've also discovered a way to capture the entire city… The Avatar and his companions have taken refuge in the city… I've enclosed instructions on what you must do to infiltrate the city… Tomorrow, we will strike and take the city… And capture the Avatar…. Come alone before then…'

Diyu read from the scroll before memorizing the information and burning the scroll, letting the ash flow to the ground.

'So, she went from simply trying to capture the Avatar and Zuko to trying to conquer the strongest Earth Nation city? Hmm… She's more invested in the war then I thought…. But going without soldiers means this will be more of a stealth mission…. Which isn't my strong suit to begin with.'

Diyu thought as he turned to Fenghuang as he pats the bird on the head.

"We're going in by nightfall…. This reminds me of the time that me and her snuck in to spy on Ozai."

Diyu said, thinking back to when he and Azula had spied on the Fire Lord several years ago.

(Fire Nation Royal Palace, Throne room, 5 years ago.)

9-year-old Diyu ducked behind a pillar as he and Azula watched the talk between Azulon, Ozai and Diyu's father.

"What are they saying? Tell me!"

Azula asked as Diyu quickly put his hand over her mouth before she could raise her voice.

"Shh! You're going to get us caught by your dad!"

Diyu said, lowering his voice to barely a whisper as both siblings peered out to continue watching, they were too far away to hear the conversation but Azula's skills at reading lips allowed them to translate their speaking as if it was simply in front of them.

"Their talking about a business deal… And something about a wedding, I don't know about who, though."

Azula translated as Diyu nodded, both continuing to watch the talk with interest.

"I wish we were able to fight in the war, the Earth Kingdom would be cinders under our power by now."

Diyu said, clenching his fist as Azula giggled, as sinister as she was, she found Diyu's claims of power to be… Cute.

'Foolish other peasants think he's a monster for being so ruthless… I don't fear those flames, I see them as power… Just like how he sees my Blue Flames as a right to rule….'

Azula thought as she laid her head on top of Diyu's as they watched, Diyu gave her a glare before he rolled his eyes and looked away.

"What are you thinking?"

Diyu asked as Azula shrugged, forgetting what was going on for a moment.

"Nothing, let's get going, we're done here."

Azula stated as Diyu was about to speak up before Azula placed her hand over Diyu's mouth, he rolled his eyes and glared at her as she smirked, Diyu reached up and pried her hand off his mouth before dragging the smirking princess out of the room while their parent's backs were turned.

(Present day.)

"Man, those were some crazy times I remember… Time to work…."

Diyu muttered as he turned to one of the passing soldiers, recognizing one from the siege and stopping him.

"Tell the rest of your battalion that we're going to assault Ba Sing Se…. But I'm going in first."

Diyu muttered as he began to walk away from the soldier, only slowing down to turn and speak.

"Before you say anything, I'll explain…. Our princess has found a way to destroy and capture Ba Sing Se…. We're going to help her… Now, are you going to gather every soldier you can muster?"

Diyu asked as he was answered by a salute as the soldier ran off, leaving Diyu to smile as he turned and began to march towards the wall.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, this chapter took longer than I wanted it to… I want to point out my computer is being glitchy right now so these chapters might come later then usual, next chapter will be on Monday and will begin the end of season 2. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	12. Fires of Ba Sing Se

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Blue and Red flames. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Avatar, Nick, Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko do.**

 **(Earth Kingdom, Walls of Ba Sing Se.)**

"Out of the way, we have work to do."

Diyu Said as he walked past 4 Dai Le Agents towards the end of the wall, Diyu had heard that the Earth Benders were a part of Ba Sing Se's secret police or something.

'Azula must have convinced them to serve her somehow…. Hmm, seems she's been busier than I thought she would be in 2 days… Then again, this is Azula I'm thinking about.'

Diyu thought as he turned to look at the Dai Li before speaking.

"Can one of you tell me what the princess has been up to? And the other tells me what has happened so fair?"

Diyu asked as the agents looked at each other, Azula had filled them in that not only was Diyu a ally of hers, but that he had as much power as she did due to being her second in command.

"The princess has ordered us to capture the Council of Five, the Earth Militaries leaders and its top five Generals… The Avatar has also been in the city and has reclaimed his Sky Bison… And our former leader, Long Feng, has been arrested due to trying to hide the war from the city…. As for the princess, she should be in the royal palace for the moment…"

One of the agents said as Diyu processed the information.

'So, if the Avatar has his pet back, he would have left once Azula showed up…. That means their must be another reason for him staying in the city…. Perhaps Azula will know why, and the leader of these 'Dai Li' was arrested…. Hmm, I think I know why their following Azula now… Hmm, capturing the city from the Earth King should be easy if he wasn't informed about the war… And if Azula planned the capture of the cities council….'

Diyu thought before turning around to speak.

"I'm going to see Princess Azula, make sure the Avatar and his friends don't leave the city…. If you need anything, ask me, Azula will have a Fire Nation flag flying over the city in a day so she may not require your assistance for now."

Diyu stated, moving his hand to gesture at the wall as one of the Dai Li created an earth elevator as it started to move down the wall as another agent created a wall over the elevator as it moved through the earth and towards the royal palace.

"Did Azula tell you that my unit is coming in? The Fenhau Lau are being deployed to capture or dispose of the Avatar."

Diyu stated as one of the Dai Le agents chose to speak up.

"We can handle the Avatar, Colonel… If that's fine with you."

One of the agents said as Diyu turned to face him, his helmet allowing none of the agents to read his expression while he spoke, keeping his voice level at the same time.

"You clear have either never fought the Avatar or haven't the thought of the scope of his power… Me and Azula are 2 of the strongest Firebenders on the planet and we couldn't take out the Avatar…. Well, the first and second times, he had help… But you get the point, we need sheer numbers combined with skill to take him out… Something we need both you, the princess and me and my time to do."

Diyu stated as the agents looked at each other, silently nodding before Diyu stepped out of the earth elevator as it reached the royal palace, the Diyu Li covering his tracks with an earth wall as he entered and found Azula siting on a throne.

"You've been busy while I've been busy trashing a few bases…. How's the city, your highness?"

Diyu asked as he bowed before walking until he stood next to Azula as he looked around.

"I don't see the Avatar, his friends, or the Earth King."

Diyu stated as Azula smirked before speaking.

"The Water peasant and Earth girl were… taken care of for now… as for the king… He was a bargaining chip that was used against them… I've allowed the king to live…. Now we're just waiting for the Avatar and the others…. I'm going to deal with Zuzu and Uncle soon… All you need worry about is the Avatar… If he decides to show once again…"

Azula said as Diyu nodded, conjuring a small flame in his hand as he did so.

"Trust me, the Avatar is going to be tougher then both of us…. I've told the Diyu Li to let in the Fenhau Lau…We're overwhelm the Avatar with pure power, skill and numbers… My only real question is if you wanted him alive or not."

Diyu asked as Azula looked thoughtful for a second before speaking

"We don't need him alive, Zuzu does but I know he simply wants to please father…."

Azula said as Diyu spoke up after her.

"Yes, and besides, keeping the Avatar alive means we leave the chance of him escaping and causing further trouble to our war efforts… He should be exterminated if it comes to it… But we do have the possibly of his reincarnation if we kill him… Meaning both choices have consequences…. But I suppose we can save that for when the battle comes."

Diyu stated as Azula turned to him before noticing two Die Li agents walking in, she turned back to Diyu to speak, her voice barely a whisper.

"Gather the Fenhau Lau and meet me back at the palace, it seems I'm going to be talking to the leader of the Dai Li in a moment."

Azula said with a sadistic grin as Diyu nodded and hopped off the throne platform before walking out of the room, passing a bearded man as he did so.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, this chapter is done, next chapter will be Diyu and the Fenhau Lau preparing for battle with Aang and then after that will be the showdown with Aang in the catacombs… I want to point out that the final show down of season 2 will be different in how Aang is defeated… Next chapter will be tomorrow. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	13. The war of Ba Sing Se

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Blue and Red flames. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Avatar, Nick, Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko do.**

 **(Earth Kingdom, city of Ba Sing Se.)**

Diyu paced back and forth in the throne room in front of Azula as the princess watched her second in command walk back and forth of her.

"They should have been here by now…. All that is left is capturing the Avatar and his little girlfriend… But of course, I can't count on the most elite soldiers to be here on time…. I'm sorry we can't conquer the city yet because a platoon of soldiers isn't on time…"

Diyu muttered as Azula placed a hand on her chin as she was about to respond before the Fenhau Lau entered and bowed, they looked up to see Diyu and Azula looking at them.

"Well, you guys certainly are in no rush to fight…. I hope your sightseeing was fun and that it was more important than helping with your princess and her plans.…"

Diyu said with a hiss as Hai looked up before speaking, Diyu glared at the captain and Hai knew his words wouldn't be enough.

"We are sorry, your highness, we wanted to prepare for battle with the Avatar when he arrives…. and to make sure that he doesn't escape this time…"

Hai said as Azula held up her hand when he went to speak up.

"I will forgive you, simply because the Avatar is not here yet and it gives us time to prepare… Diyu, you, the Fenhau Lau and Dai Lee will attack the Avatar's companion… I will deal with the Avatar."

Azula said as Diyu's head swiveled to look at her.

"Princess, with all due respect, he's too powerful for simply one Firebender… even if you and I are 2 of the most powerful Firebenders in the world."

Diyu stated as Azula grinned before speaking up.

"Diyu, while your concern is endearing, I will handle the Avatar… I have a plan, you simply need to dispose of the Water Tribe girl…. She's going to be a thorn in our side."

Azula said as Diyu looked back and forth before speaking.

"Fine, but if the kid starts getting in the way, I'm turning him into ask…"

Diyu said as Azula rolled her eyes before nodding as Diyu turned to Hai.

"Make sure the rest of the city is ready for the invasion… The Princess is going down the catacombs to prepare the rest of the plan."

Diyu ordered as Hai nodded before leaving the room with the rest of the Fenhau Lau as Diyu turned to Azula.

"Your sure 'he' is going to help us? The Dai Li trap was well thought out but Iroh still escaped…. Besides, we can both handle the Avatar and Katara… She's not as much of a threat as she thinks she is."

Diyu said as Azula sighed, finally able to speak up without soldiers to command or plans to concoct.

"I trust the Dai Li as much as I trusted Long Feng…. The Avatar is stronger than we thought… Besides, the Waterbender was supposed to be the last of her kind and yet she still lives… That, and taking out them both means we're be able to conquer the Water Tribes and end this war… We will be heroes, Diyu."

Azula said as Diyu went to speak up.

"You know I don't care about personal glory, Azula… You and I both know why I'm here…."

Diyu said as he started to walk out of the room, only stopping to turn around.

"I'm going to make sure the rest of the Earth Kingdom's army in Ba Sing Se is routed or slain… Please, think about the fight before I get back, you know he's stronger than either of us alone."

Diyu said, closing the doors and walking out as Azula rubbed her temples before thinking.

'As much as I hate to admit it, Diyu has a point… The Avatar is one thing, but the Waterbender is another issue… I could evaporate the water in the catacombs but then the Avatar would switch to Earth or Air bending… Air I cannot counter and Earth takes more energy to counter…. Besides, giving the Avatar the false hope of having water to battle us with will make it easier…. Plus, his current emotional state means he will not have a battle plan and will rush to save the Water Bender…. Leaving him open to a massive counter attack by all of us and defeat…. All that's left is to talk to Zuzu…'

Azula thought before two Die Li agents entered the room, both bowing as the princess looked them over.

"Report, are you ready to go to the Crystal Catacombs?"

Azula said, trying to get her mind off her problems as the two agents nodded, Azula walked down the steps of the throne before following them out of the throne room.

(Outer Walls of Ba Sing Se.)

Diyu and the Fenhau Lau stood on the walls of Ba Sing Se, dozens of unconscious or slain Earth Nation soldiers surrounded them as they looked down on dozens of Fire Nation Soldiers, Komodo Rhinos and Tundra Tanks.

"Soon Be Sing Se will be nothing but another colony of the Fire Nation… And soon the Fire Nation will be in control of the entire planet…. All's that left is to take out the Avatar and this battle will be done."

Diyu said as Hai looked at the colonel.

"You take this war too seriously… Its like something is going on between you and the princess."

Hai said as Diyu turned to face him, Diyu pulled the facemask of his helmet up to do it.

"Me and Princess Azula have a close bond, Hai…. It'd be best if you didn't bring it up… Besides, we're at war, I have to be serious…. Besides, who didn't show up for briefing?"

Diyu asked as Hai turned away as Diyu pulled his facemask down over his face.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, this is the last chapter before the battle with Aang in the catacombs, it will be 1200-1500 words and will be on Saturday, the romance will begin after that…. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	14. Fall Of Ba Sing Se

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Blue and Red flames. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own Avatar, Nick, Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko do.**

 **(Earth Kingdom, city of Ba Sing Se.)**

"Diyu, you are in position?"

Azula asked as she entered the chamber and sat in the middle of the chamber, a fire ball was her answer as she closed her eyes.

She smiled as the Avatar entered with Katara, she fired a bolt of lighting which the Avatar stopped with an earth wall as she fired another which Katara deflected.

"Leaving so soon? Oh, and we just got this wonderful plan started."

Azula grinned as she continued to fire, she had spoke to her brother before, she had placed every piece of the plan she had crafted in place.

The Avatar shattered the pillar she had leapt onto with Earthbending as she leapt down and continued to launch beams of fire at both Katara and Aang before a water whip knocked her off guard, Aang and Katara began to close in before a fireball hit at their feet as Azula looked over to see that her brother was standing next to her.

"So glad to see you've come to your senses, Zuzu, I would have thought my talk with you would have been for nothing."

Azula said as Zuko launched a beam of fire, forcing the Avatar to leap away as Azula turned to Katara.

"You really shouldn't have escaped… It makes your death so painful… Katara, was it? You will be lucky if I kill you."

Azula said as she cut a wave of water in half with a small wave of her hand, Katara growled as she blasted water at Azula only for Azula to evaporate it with a fireball.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?"

Katara hissed as Azula flipped out of the way, she watches the Avatar knock Zuko down with a small tornado before her brother managed to dodge the air blasts and launch a volley of fireballs at the Avatar, forcing him to leap up and summon crystals which shattered from Zuko's fire blast.

"Because if I don't kill you, well…. You're going to die painfully, Water Peasant…"

Azula said as she cut down a water whip with a fire knife as she turned to watch Zuko swing fire whips at the Avatar, forcing him to leap from crystal column to crystal column before the Avatar kicked down a stalactite, enhancing its speed with Earthbending as it slammed into the ground, knocking Zuko away.

Azula grunted as Katara's water whips wrapped around her arm and leg.

"Not so tough now, are you, princess?"

Katara mocked as Azula rolled her eyes, she really could see why Diyu hated her so much.

"Oh, that was good, Water Peasant…. But I do need to do one thing before I surrender."

Azula sneered as she lifted her other hand to her mouth and whistled, the sound came out like the noise a Raven Eagle would make.

Katara summoned a massive wall of water before a bolt of lightning struck the water, shocking the water and injuring Katara as she screamed in pain before a pair of earth gloves knocked her into the river in the room.

Azula grinned as Diyu walked in as Katara climbed out of the river, she looked to see all 30 of the Fenhau Lau and 20 Dai Li agents behind him as he walked in.

"Yes, I think we've had enough of your blasted heroics, water witch… Destroy Katara first, she is the weaker of the duo."

Diyu hissed as he blasted Katara back with another bolt of lightning as he turned to Azula.

"So, the plan was to wait for you to nearly DIE and then call me for backup? We could have overpowered them in the first 2 minutes."

Diyu said as Diyu's soldiers spread out and began to launch beams of fire and Earth Gloves at Katara, forcing her back as Zuko spun to attack her with water whips.

"Diyu, you honestly worry too much about me… Now help me dispose of the Avatar."

Azula said as she charged at the Avatar, propelling herself by launching beams of fire at the ground as Diyu slashed at the Avatar with a fire whip, launching him back as Azula kicked Aang backwards.

"You're lucky we don't want you dead… Katara on the other hand… Well, you're going to wish she hadn't come here with you."

Diyu hissed as he and Azula launched a beam of fire as the Avatar countered it with a wave of air as Diyu growled and slammed his fire whip in front of the Avatar, knocking him back as Azula shot a volley of fireballs at him.

The trio looked over to see Katara be grazed by a beam of fire as the Avatar tried to earth surf towards her before a Dai Li agent shattered the wave, Katara continued to be pelted with rocks and beams of fire as she summoned an octopus like form of water as Diyu shook his head.

"You should have made it ice, kid… Water is a stupid choice down here."

Diyu said as he charged up and fired a bolt of lightning over the Avatar's shoulder as he rolled out of the way of a fireball from Azula.

The Avatar watched as the bolt hit Katara's water tendrils, shocking her and causing her to collapse to her knees in pain.

"Either surrender or both of you die…. Consider it a mercy, Avatar."

Diyu hissed as the Avatar looked at the defeated Katara.

"I'm sorry, Katara."

The Avatar muttered before blasting Diyu and Azula back in opposite directions with air blasts before summoning a crystal cage.

"Blasted Avatar…"

Diyu muttered climbing to his feet as he and Azula turned to Katara before the crystal tent began to glow.

"What!? No! uh ah, not on my watch…"

Diyu muttered as the Avatar shattered the roof of the crystal tent shattered as the Avatar started to float into the air as he turned to Katara.

She gasped as 2 bolts of lightning lanced through the Avatar, sending him crashing into the river, lifeless and motionless.

Diyu and Azula blew the smoke off his fingers as he looked at the Avatar's seemingly lifeless body.

"Like I said, not on my watch…"

Diyu stated as Katara summoned a massive wall of water before 4 Dai Li agents hit her with earth cuffs before Diyu hit her with a bolt of lightning, knocking her next to the Avatar.

"The only person you have to blame is yourself for challenging us, Water Peasant."

Diyu hissed as the Dai Li and Fenhau Lau closed in on the duo as Diyu fired another bolt of lightning at Katara as she launched a wave of ice shards.

Zuko deflected the bolt into the ceiling as Iroh dropped down.

"General…. Big mistake"

Diyu hissed as Iroh turned to Katara.

"Get the Avatar's body out of here, I will hold them off as long as I can!"

Iroh hissed as he launched a few fire balls as Diyu, Azula and their soldiers advanced on them, Katara nodded and rode a waterfall out of the room with the Avatar's body as Iroh launched a few streams of flame before the Dai Li knocked him to the ground with Earth Gloves and sunk him into the ground.

"Bad mistake, General…. Get him out of here, we're done here."

Diyu ordered the Dai Li as they nodded, Iroh glared at Zuko as Azula and Diyu left the chamber.

(Outer Wall of Ba Sing Se.)

Diyu watched as the Dai Li earthbent the Walls of Ba Sing Se down as Diyu's army flooded in, Azula walked by overhead before Diyu began to speak up at this moment.

"CITZENS OF BA SING SE! THIS IS LIEUTENANT COLONEL DIYU OF THE FIRE NATION ARMY! WE HAVE CONQUERED YOUR CITY; YOUR KINGDOM BELONGS TO THE FIRE NATION NOW! I ALSO HAVE MORE NEWS; THE AVATAR HAS BEEN SLAIN IN BATTLE WITH OUR UNSTOPABLE WAR MACHINE! YOUR KING HAS BEEN DETHRONED AND REPLACED WITH THE TRUE RULER! PRINCESS AZULA! NOW, HERE THIS! ANYONE WHO SURRENDERS TO THE FIRE NATION ARMY WILL BE SPARED, THOSE WHO RESIST, WILL BE SLAIN LIKE THE SOLDIERS THEY ARE…. THE EARTH KINGDOM BELONGS TO THE FIRE NATION…. THAT IS ALL."

Diyu shouted as Azula looked at him wide eyed as he shrugged and she smiled as Diyu burnt the Earth Kingdom's flag and replaced it with a Fire Nation one as he flew up to the part of the wall she was on.

"The city is ours, Azula…. Now… What do we do?"

 **Author notes**

 **And that is the end of season 2! For those who think Aang being zapped by 2 people doesn't change things… Your see next chapter that they do! Next chapter will begin the romance between Azula and Diyu. Until Monday, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: The Chapter Started at the fight due to the other events being the same.**


	15. Spark of Love

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Blue and Red Flames. Enjoy the 1100- word chapter. I don't own Avatar, Nick, Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko do.**

 **(Earth Kingdom, Docks. 1 week after fall of Ba Sing Se.)**

Azula watched as Diyu paced back and forth on the dock before siting on the edge of the dock, he pulled his helmet off as Azula walked over.

"You seem nervous for someone who just killed the Avatar and won the war more or less."

Diyu said as Azula cursed, she felt different around Diyu recently.

She couldn't tell if it was his loyalty to her, his willingness to go out of his way for her orders or something else, but the Princess felt two emotions, one she didn't understand and the other was foreign to her: nervousness.

"No… I'm fine, Diyu… How is Ba Sing Se doing?"

Azula asked, trying to put her attention elsewhere while she tried to figure out what was annoying her so much.

Diyu turned to look at her before speaking as the Fenhau Lau tended to her Royal Barge as he did so.

"90 percent controlled, our troops are handling a few uprisings and the last of the Earth Kingdom's army…. Why, we've won, without the Avatar, the Earth King and the Council of Five, we've broken the Earth Kingdom in half…. Are you feeling ok, Azula?"

Diyu asked as he turned to Azula who blushed, cursing herself once more for showing emotion only to feel strange as she found herself happy to be feeling this emotion for some reason.

"Azula, you're not looking so well, you sure you're ok, I don't want you to do anything that will cause yourself to stress yourself."

Diyu said, putting a hand on Azula's head to check for signs of sickness, causing the princess to blush before she moved his hand away, causing Diyu to tilt his head in confusion as he looked at her before she spoke up.

"Diyu, I'm fine… But thank you, trust me… Besides, we also have other issues as well to handle…"

Azula said, softer then she meant to as Diyu nodded understanding what she was referring to.

'She's acting different, I don't know what's happening to her…. She hasn't been this nervous before…. I'll ask her later what's going on.'

Diyu thought before speaking up to answer her question.

"Your dad thinks Zuko killed the Avatar, even if he's alive which would mess his body up massively, then Zuko will be the scapegoat…. You always plan everything out, Azula, I don't know why your so nervous right now…. I'm going to bring you to the royal doctor when we get back… And as your second in command and bodyguard, I insist that you do that, if not as your friend then as a loyal soldier…."

Diyu said, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet as Azula blushed before regaining her senses a bit as Diyu pulled on his helmet with one hand and pulled Azula by her hand with the other as he looked over his shoulder to see Mai and Ty Lee approaching.

Diyu waved two of the Royal Precession guards to help the duo before he walked her onto the ship before turning to her captain, Diyu trusted the man more then he did with the one who had to be terminated.

"Prepare to return home… We're only waiting for Mai, Ty Lee and Prince Zuko before we go anywhere."

Diyu said as the captain nodded as he spoke up.

"Prince Zuko hasn't arrived at the docks yet, Colonel… We don't know where he is yet."

The Captain reported as Diyu growled in annoyance.

"Blasted…. I'll get him, captain, prepare to cast off, we've wasted enough time in Ba Sing Se."

Diyu said as he stormed off the Royal Barge as he did so.

Prince or not, no one wasted his and Azula's time.

(Ba Sing Se, lower levels)

"Zuko, your holding us up, come on!"

Diyu yelled as he marched up to the prince as Zuko turned to face him, Diyu looked ticked when he cut the prince off.

"I know what you're going to say, but we don't have time… You're not going to get your honor back officially if we don't go back to the capital…. Besides, theirs noting left for us in this place anymore, the Avatar has been killed, the Earth Kingdom bows to us now…. I'm not seeing any reason for you to be here anymore…"

Diyu said as Zuko finally spoke up.

"I'm conflicted…. I don't know if I should stay here or not…. There's still somethings left for me…."

Zuko said as Diyu was about to speak up before stopping himself, he knew how Azula could handle Zuko but she decided to plant the start of a seed that Azula could turn into a plant with the right words.

"Well, I'm sure Mai would miss you if you didn't come along…. She has been talking about you quite a bit when we were chasing the Avatar…. You don't want to make her…. Well, sadder then usual, do you, Zuko?"

Diyu asked, pacing back and forth and grinning under his helmet when Zuko responded.

"She… Has?"

Zuko asked simply as Diyu turned and laughed before speaking, crossing his arms and pacing.

"Yes, she clearly misses you, your highness… I'm sure she would be heartbroken if she found out you weren't joining us… I mean, the Avatar being dead, a hero's welcome… You'd be missing it all, Prince Zuko… But if you'd rather stay here and have the Fire Lord send you your honor on a note rather than in person… Well, you do what you want… Your Highness."

Diyu said as he started to walk away, mentally counting down from 5 before Zuko spoke up.

"Wait, I'm coming with you."

Zuko said as Diyu grinned wickedly under his helmet.

"As you wish, your highness… Now, you're have to excuse me, I have a princess to attend to."

 **Author Notes**

 **And another chapter done! I want to point out Azula acting the way she is because that Azula doesn't know what love is… Like in the show, next chapter will show their first date… I want to point out their romance will have a big twist once they get back to the Fire Nation but it won't rush the romance… Next chapter will be on Saturday. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	16. Trip on the Sea

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Blue and Red flames. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Avatar, Nick, Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko do.**

 **(Fire Nation Royal Barge.)**

Azula saw Diyu staring at the water as she walked over, Diyu tilted his head as he heard her coming.

"Morning…. It's been quiet all day, I would have thought the remains of the Earth Kingdom navy would have mounted an attack by now…. This Royal Barge barely has any defenses and we're still in their waters…. I've kept the crew on alert…. But they've still been allowed to rest…. It's what their owed at the very least…"

Diyu said as Azula nodded and moved to stand next to the Colonel as she spoke up.

"Diyu, how have you been over these last few days? You haven't been exhausted or anything?"

Azula asked as Diyu tilted his head, not 100% used to her tone as he spoke slowly.

"Yeah? I've been fine, I get 6 or 7 hours of sleep…. Besides, I have to be already to help and protect the princess… It's kind of my job, Azula."

Diyu joked as Azula nodded, she wasn't used to being… Soft, the feelings she felt were alien to her, misunderstood, she couldn't understand them and that bugged her far more then she felt they should have.

She turned to Diyu once more as he stared at the water, scanning it for mines, underwater traps or any other military threat that could harm the crew, ship or Azula himself as Diyu cleared his throat once more.

"Trust me, we're… I'm fine, your highness… I'm a soldier… I am always ready to handle anything that is needed, on or off land…. Why, did you need to ask me something? Do you need me to get something? I'm not a mind reader."

Diyu joked as he turned to face Azula as the princess rolled her eyes before speaking up as she turned to face her second in command.

"Diyu, I don't need a joke, I simply wanted to know if you were ok… It wouldn't do for my closest friend and lieutenant to be incapable of defending their princess... I mean… You're my friend, I just wanted to know if you're ok."

Azula said, lowering her tone at the end of her talk as Diyu sighed before speaking up as he bowed his head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to phrase it like that…. I'm good, Azula, I'm glad that your thinking about things other than Ba Sing Se…. Though I do also worry about the city."

Diyu said as Azula hummed in annoyance before speaking up as she looked out at the ocean.

"The blasted remains of the Earth Kingdom Army and some citizen resistance groups are still fighting our forces, aren't they? Did you hear anything from our generals?"

Azula asked as Diyu shook his head and sighed before leaning into the railing.

"Trust me, the local officers don't know how to contain the remnants non-lethally… More death then usual is horrible, Azula…. I understand we are fighting a war…. But losing soldiers on both sides is becoming infuriating…. But to answer your question, no, I haven't talked to the local general yet… I thought you did before we left."

Diyu said as Azula groaned and shook her head as she did so.

"No, I didn't…. All I have heard is from the reports I've gotten…. Diyu, send a message to our officers and tell them…. To subdue the remnants…. We shouldn't be fighting to kill…. Half the Earth Kingdoms army was already routed when we took the city…. We have no reason to kill every Earth Kingdom patrol we see…"

Azula said as Diyu nodded before looking at the water as he spoke.

"I will, did you need anything else?"

Diyu asked as Azula shook her head as she yawned.

"No, I simply wanted to check if you were alright…. I'll be in the command tower, if you need me…. Come and get me."

Azula stated as she started walking away.

"I will, hopefully we're be there soon… But I don't think we're barely out of the bay."

Diyu said as Azula walked to the rest of the way and vanished into the conning tower as Hai walked over, Fenghuang on his shoulder as he flew over to Diyu.

"Hai, there you are, I was starting to wonder where you were… How are you, I haven't seen you all day?"

Diyu said as Hai laughed before speaking up a second later.

"Eh, I'm fine…. The rest of the platoon was wondering when we would get back home… It's been a while since we set sail, hasn't it?"

Hai asked as Diyu shook his head before speaking.

"No, it's only been 2 hours or so…. Besides, as fast as the _Majestic_ is, we would still be waiting for a few weeks or so until we reach home…. Not like we could Water bend the ship the entire way their any faster or anything, Hai… Besides, the Earth Kingdom still has a few naval bases… I wouldn't put it past them to ambush the _Majestic_ before we reach open water…. Hai, just make sure to keep the crew on alert until we reach open water."

Diyu said as Hai nodded before speaking up.

"I will, take care of Fenghuang, she missed you, colonel."

Hai said as he walked away and Diyu pet the owl's head before Azula's voice cut the air.

"Diyu, I see an uncharted island in the distance, we're going to explore it!"

Azula shouted as Diyu hummed before nodding as he turned back to look at the ocean.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, next chapter is going to be the last for a while. I won't be putting the story on hold simply because it bores me… I am also putting it on hold because I don't have many story ideas for now. The next chapter will be, next, next Saturday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	17. Homecoming developments

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Blue and Red flames. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Avatar, Nick, Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko do.**

 **(Fire Nation Royal Palace.)**

Azula walked barefoot to her room with Diyu walking along with a few rows of Fire Nation soldiers behind the Colonel.

Things had changed majorly when they had gotten home, Azula had told Ozai that Zuko had killed the Avatar… Something that Zuko didn't know about yet.

Diyu had been promoted to a General…. Diyu didn't know what Azula had done, but he knew she had done due to her smile…

That had brought Azula and Diyu to now, they were walking to Azula's room, before Diyu went to his next meeting.

If there was one thing Diyu hated, it was when Azula didn't tell him something.

Azula waved off the rest of the soldiers as they walked off, Azula turned to Diyu.

Diyu still couldn't believe the girl in front of him was Azula, the red robe, lack of makeup and her hair being down replacing Azula's hair chip, lipstick and battle armor were what he was used to… Not this… Princess like look.

"Diyu."

Azula said softly as he turned to look at her as he blinked under his helmet.

"Yes? What's going on, you're not this quiet…. You're always planning or scheming to backstabbing someone…"

Diyu said as Azula smirked, Diyu rolled his eyes, if this was anyone else, Azula would have killed them.

"I just want to thank you… I wouldn't have been able to kill the Avatar and get this far without you helping me with the dirty work…."

Azula said as Diyu nodded and leaned on the wall.

"You would have killed him and set Zuzu up to fail with or without me, Azula…. You know the world is going to fall to the Fire Nation sooner or later… All we did was speed that up…"

Diyu said as one of the Royal Precession ran up to them, Azula frowned.

"Your highness, sir… I-I… I… I…"

The soldier panted as Azula looked at her unmanicured nails before speaking.

"Spit it out, soldier…. I am busy talking to my second in command… If you don't have anything to tell me, then go to your commander…"

Azula stated, Diyu didn't hear the venom Azula tended to lace into her words….

What was happening to the princess he knew…?

"Your father wishes to speak with you on something, urgently, your highness!"

The soldier said as Azula nodded and turned to Diyu.

"Very well, come along, Diyu…"

Azula said as the Guard shook his head.

"Sorry, your highness… You can't do that…"

The guard said as Azula turned to the guard, she looked at him in the eye.

Azula's hands began to burn, clashing with her non-formal look.

"What… Did you… Say, soldier?"

Azula asked, her voice cold as ice as the man shook before speaking… His voice sounded like he had been shot in the arm badly.

"Your father asked for you and only you, your highness… I-I I'm sorry, but that's hi-sss…. His orders…"

The soldier said before running off as Azula sighed and turned to Diyu.

"I'll be right back…. We will continue this talk when I get back…"

Azula said as she walked to her room, got slippers and then left, Diyu blinked at the Princess as she left.

Azula had just gone from being… Nice, to being even colder then he had seen her before.

Diyu stood against the wall as he waited for Azula to come back.

"What in the name of the Fire Nation is going on with her…. She's never been this soft… She's been going back and forth with being nice and being cold… I don't get what is going on with her…"

Diyu said as he waited for Azula to come back, soldiers and other officers walked past Diyu as he looked around for Azula.

He waited about 20 minutes or so, counting off each minute before the princess came back.

She was holding something.

"Azula?"

Diyu asked as Azula blinked over and over but smirked as she held up the paper in her hands.

"What?"

Diyu said as he looked at the paper before reading it.

It was a scroll talking about an arranged marriage… One between him and Azula…

Diyu dropped the scroll in shock and looked at Azula as they stared at each other.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I am back! I also wanted to point out Diyu and Azula getting married? Azula was supposed to have an arranged marriage in season 3, but it was cut…. As for when I will be updating again? It might be Sunday… I also want to point out some chapters will be shorts… Next chapter is next Sunday or so, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
